Firefly: Trinity
by CatDaddy
Summary: What if there was one more person on the crew of Serenity? Trinity is a young cook with a few extra skills up her sleeve. So used to keeping her emotions close to chest, how will she react when a certain reader begins to get under her skin? Rewrite of Season 1.
1. Serenity Part I

Chapter One: Serenity

In Serenity Valley, soldier yell and run as they dodge gunfire and explosions.

Mal hits the dirt as he runs for cover, face dirty and breathing heavily. He rejoins his company in a makeshift foxhole.

"Sergeant, Command says air support is holding till they can assess our status." A soldier tells him.

"Our status is that we need some gorram air support. Now get back on line and tell 'em to get in here." He says.

"That skiff is shredding us, sir." Zoe says.

The soldier looks up from the radio. "They won't move without a lieutenant's authorization code, sir."

Angry, Mal walks over and rips off the badge from a dead Lieutenant's uniform and gives it to the soldier. "Here, here's your code. You're Lieutenant Baker. Congratulations on your promotion. Now get me some air support!" He turns to Zoe. "Pull back, just enough to wedge 'em in here. Get your squad to high ground, start picking 'em off."

"High ground is death with that skiff in the air." She says.

"That's our problem. Thanks for volunteering." He turns to another soldier. "Bendis, give us some cover fire. We're going duck hunting." Just then, the foxhole is rocked by a huge explosion. Mal's group of soldiers look ahead fearfully. "Just focus!" He tells them, seeing the looks on their faces. "The Alliance said they were gonna waltz through Serenity Valley and we choked 'em with those words. We've done the impossible and that makes us mighty. Just a little while longer, our angels are gonna be soaring overhead raining fire on those arrogant cod, so you hold!" He yells. "You hold! Go!" His soldiers take up their positions to lay down cover fire while Mal and Zoe prepare to take down the skiff.

"His soldiers take up their positions to lay down cover fire while Mal and Zoe prepare to take down the skiff." She asks.

"Do you even need to ask?" Mal pulls a necklace out from under his shirt and kisses the cross. "Ready?"

"Always." She watches Mal take off and prepares to follow but sees that no one's covering him. "Bendis? Bendis!" She sees Bendis huddled across from her, scared stiff. "Rut it." She grunts angrily and stands up, laying cover fire for Mal as he moves down the hill. After a moment, she follows Mal down the hill, taking cover with him behind some boulders. Mal fires into the bushes, causing the soldier guarding a large gun to move out of his cover and return fire. Mal shoots him dead. He activates the gun's targeting system while Zoe covers him. Mal locks a target on the skiff that's been killing them in the battle and fires.

He makes a direct hit and stands from the gun. "Yeah!" He shouts only to realize that the skiff is out of control and heading straight for him. "Zoe!" He calls and they run as the skiff hits the ground and plows past them, exploding. They hit the ground, flat on their backs. Mal starts laughing.

Zoe sighs as they enter the foxhole. "Nice cover fire." She tells Bendis, sarcastically.

"Did you see that? Green, what's our status on…" Mal trails of when he sees that the soldier operation the radio is badly wounded. "Zoe." She looks up and he points to the soldier. She moves to check on him. Mal sits near Bendis. "Hey, listen to me. Bendis, look at me! Listen, we're holding this valley no matter what."

"We're gonna die." He says, devoid of hope.

"We're not gonna die. We can't die, Bendis. You know why?" He asks. "Because we are so _very_ pretty. We are just too pretty for God to let us die. Huh? Look at that chiseled jaw. Huh? C'mon." The foxhole roars from the sound of battle. Zoe is listening to the radio. "If you won't listen to me, listen to that. Those are our angels coming to blow the Alliance to the hot place." He turns to Zoe. "Zoe, tell the 82nd-"

"They're not coming." She says, stunned. "Command says it's too hot. They're pulling out. We're to lay down arms."

Mal looks at her, eyes wide. He looks at Bendis. "But what's…" Slowly, he stands and peeks over the top of the foxhole. His face is lit from their air support rising and retreating. Bendis stands next to him. Mal's in shock, watching his last hope pull out of the fight.

Beside him, Bendis is hit by enemy fire and falls. Mal doesn't notice, still watching in disbelief.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

In a burnt out wreck, Mal floats upside-down in a spacesuit. He looks at the stars through the hole. "The vault's sealed." He says into his com. "Okay. I'm gonna boil it. Jayne, give me the sticky."

Zoe and Jayne are also in spacesuits, floating by a big iron door.

Jayne hands Mal a gun-like object. Mal squeezes the trigger and clear gel comes out with a line running through it. He paints a line around the outside of the door. The gel begins to eat through the metal.

"Okay. We get the goods; we're off this wreck and back on the ship. No worries." Mal says.

* * *

Wash sits in the pilot seat, concentrating intensely. "Everything looks good from here." He says. "Yes. Yes, this is a fertile land, and we will thrive." He holds up a toy Stegosaurus and a T-Rex. "We will rule over all this land, and we will call it…'This Land' I think we should call it 'your grave!' I think we should call it Ah, curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal! Ha ha HA! Mine is an evil laugh! Now die!" He clashes them together, making them fight. "Oh, no, God! Oh, dear God in heaven!"

He looks up when a light near him flashes red. He stops and looks towards the radar screen. He sweeps other dinosaur toys off of it as a blip appears in the upper right quadrant, closing in fast. "Oh, motherless son of a b-"

* * *

A piece of metal goes flying past Jayne.

"Full pressure. The goods must be intact." Zoe says, looking at the three crates.

"Okay. Looking good." Mal says.

"_Captain, we got incoming!"_ Wash's voice rings over the com's. _"Alliance cruiser, bearing right down on us!"_

"_Ta ma de._" Mal curses. "Have they spotted us?"

"_I can't tell if-"_

"Have they hailed us?"

"If they're here for the salvage, we're humped." Jayne grunts.

"If they find us at all, we're humped." Zoe tells him. "Thievin' ain't exactly-"

"I don't like this."

"_Bizui."_ Mal orders. "Wash, shut it down, Wash. Everything but the air."

"Shutting down." Wash says and begins flipping switches. The lights go off and he hits the com. "Kaylee! KAYLEE!"

* * *

Kaylee runs towards the engine room, grabbing Trinity on her way. "_Shi_. Going dark." She and Trinity begin flipping switches. She climbs onto the engine and hits the last switch, making everything sending the ship into darkness. "Okay. Now I can't get down."

"I'm right here." Trinity cautiously moves towards her and carefully helps her down.

* * *

In the Alliance cruiser, the captain looks over and ensign's shoulder. "So what am I looking at?"

"It's a carrier, blew out a few months back. Lost all hands, but it was only run by a skeleton crew anyway."

"Damn shame. No point in checking for survivors."

* * *

"Wash, they slowing down?" Mal asks, still floating in the damaged ship.

"_That's a neg. Don't think they're interested in us. We should be eating wake in a minute or two."_

An extremely large ship passes right behind Mal. He stays silent as he turns his body slowly turns around.

* * *

"Sir, there is a reading on that thing. Some residual heat." The ensign says.

"Do a sweep." The captain orders.

* * *

On Serenity, the alarms sounds as lights blink. _"Aiya! Hwaile!"_ Wash curses. "Captain! We're humped!"

* * *

"Prep the ship now." Mal orders and turn to the others. "We move these in, double-time." They float to the crates and start dragging them.

"Kaylee, fire it up." Wash says, turning the power back on.

* * *

The captain watches the screen.

"It's a transport ship. Firefly class." A man says.

"They still make those?" The ensign asks.

"Illegal salvage." The captain says. "Lowlife vultures picking the flesh off the dead."

"Should we deploy gunships and bring her in?"

"Do it."

* * *

Mal, Zoe and Jayne all float their crates past the twisted wreckage.

"Cry, Baby, Cry." Mal says.

"_Make your mother sigh." _Wash finishes. _"Engaging the crybaby."_

* * *

A beacon jets through space, sending a distress signal. It's marked 'Crybaby #6'.

* * *

"Captain, I am picking up a distress signal thirteen clicks ahead from a…it sounds like a personnel carrier." An ensign says.

* * *

Mal, Zoe and Jayne all float their crates past the twisted wreckage and into the airlock.

* * *

"Definitely a big ship, sir, and she is without power." The ensign continues.

* * *

Mal hits the button and the airlock door shuts. Hits another and gravity hits, the three of them landing on their feet and crates dropping as air rushes in. Mal hits the com. "Wash! We're on. Go!"

* * *

Serenity begins to disengage from the wreck, rear end flaring.

"Hang on, travelers." Wash says.

* * *

Everyone grabs something, as Jayne pulls off his helmet. "Let's moon 'em."

* * *

As the ship turns away, the back lights up, glowing beneath a metal grid and fires away.

* * *

"They're rabbiting, sir. Should we continue deployment?" The ensign asks.

The captain's brows furrow in thought. "Our gunships'd never get back to us in time. All right, let's go help these people. But put out a bulletin on the Cortex, and flag Interpol: a Firefly with possibly stolen goods onboard. Maybe somebody'll step on those roaches."

* * *

"_We look shiny, Captain."_ Wash's voice rings through the ship. _"They are not repeat not coming about."_

"Close one." Zoe says.

"Any one you walk away from, right? Long as we got the goods, I call this a win." Jayne grins.

"Right." Mal looks away. "We win."

* * *

Jayne jimmies a crate open with a crowbar and Mal pulls off the top, looking in. Trinity, Wash, Zoe, and Kaylee look on. The crate is full of golden bars.

"Well that sure enough don't hurt to see." Mal says.

Kaylee smiles. "They're awfully pretty."

Trinity looks at the bars and her brows furrow, a question forms on her lips but she stays silent. _I hope those aren't what I think they are._ She thinks.

"I'd say worth a little risk." Wash says.

Jayne scoffs. "Yeah, that was some pretty risky sittin' you did there."

"That's right, of course, 'cause they wouldn't arrest me if we got boarded, I'm just the _pilot_. I can always say I was flying the ship by accident. You know, that pretty-"

"_Bizui." _Mal says, looking at the bar in his hand.

"Problem, sir?" Zoe asks.

Mal stays quiet for a moment. "Couldn't say." He tosses the bar back. "But we'd best be gettin' rid of these before we run into another Alliance patrol." He shares a look with Trinity.

"What the hell they doin' out this far, anyhow?" Jayne asks.

Trinity rolls her eyes. "Shining the light of civilization."

"Doesn't do us any good."

"Well, we're uncivilized." Kaylee says.

As they talk, Mal approaches Wash. "How long 'til we reach Persephone?"

"Three or four hours."

"Can we shave that?"

Wash shakes his head. "We're down to the wire on fuel cells. We're down to the wire on fuel cells."

Mall nods. "Okay. Play it as close as you can. This catch is burning a hole in my hull."

"Think that cruiser could've I.D.'d us?" Zoe asks.

Mal looks at her. "Let's hope not. Contact Badger, tell him the job's done. Don't go to mentioning the cruiser, though. Keep it simple."

"Sir, we're sure there's nothing wrong with the carg-"

"It's fine. I just wanna get paid." They head up the stairs. "All right, let's get these crates stowed. I don't want any tourists stumbling over them."

"We're taking on passengers at Persephone?" Kaylee asks.

"Yeah, that's the notion. We could use a little respectability on the way to Boros. Not to mention the money." He says. "Trinity, it looks like you'll be a bit more busy."

"Pain in the ass." Jayne grunts.

Kaylee shakes her head. "No, it's shiny! I like to meet new people. They've all got stories."

"Captain, can you stop her from bein' cheerful, please?"

"I don't believe there is a power in the 'verse that can stop Kaylee from being cheerful." He smiles at her. "Sometimes you just wanna duct tape her mouth and dump her in the hold for a month."

She grins and kisses his cheek. "I love my captain."

* * *

Wash and Zoe walk up the stairs, talking. "I know something ain't right." She says.

He sighs. "Sweetie, we're crooks. If everything were right, we'd be in jail."

"It's just that the Captain's so tense…"

"The man needs a break. In fact, we could all use a couple days' leave."

"We still gotta drop the goods."

"And when we do, we fly off to Boros rich and prosperous. Well, less poor. But with enough to find some sweet little getaway." They enter the bridge and he moves closer, wrapping her in his arms.

She smiles. "Oh, wouldn't mind a real bath."

"Yeah, and a meal that included some sort of food."

"Ooh."

"Just a couple of days lying around, you with the bathing. Me with the watching you bathe."

"If the captain says it's all right…"

Wash shuts his eyes for a moment and rests his head on hers, quietly pissed. He breaks apart. "What if we just told Mal we needed a few days, 'stead of asking him?"

"He's the captain, Wash."

"Right. I'm just the husband."

"Look, I'll ask him."

He sits down. "Don't forget to call him 'sir'. He likes that."

Mal walks in. "Who likes what?"

Instinctively, Zoe's demeanor changes, her bearing more erect, military. "It's nothing, Sir."

"Has the Ambassador checked in yet?"

Wash shakes his head. "Has the Ambassador checked in yet?"

Mal turns to Zoe. "Well, after you talk to Badger, let her know we may be leaving Persephone in a hurry."

"Inara knows our timetable." She says. "I'm sure she'll be checking in soon."

"Well, I can tell her to cut it short, meet us at the docks." Wash offers.

Mal shakes his head. "No, no. Don't want to get in her way if we don't have to." He leaves. "Somebody on this boat has to make an honest living."

* * *

Inara is being made love to by an eager young man. She is beneath him, his face buried in her neck. "Oh…oh…oh my god…oh…" She moans. He stiffens, relaxes, and becomes still. She runs her hand through is hair and he pulls from her neck, looks at her with sweaty insecurity. She smiles.

* * *

Inara wears a robe as they sit on cushions sipping tea. "Sihnon isn't that different from this planet. More crowded, obviously, and I guess more complicated. The great city itself is…pictures can't capture it. It's like an ocean of light."

"Is that where you studied?" The young man asks. "To be a Companion?"

"I was born there."

"I can't imagine ever leaving."

Inara stare off, pensively. "Well, I wanted to see the universe."

He looks down at his cup a moment. "Do you really have to leave? I mean…I, my father is very influential, we could… I could arrange for you to be…"

She smiles sweetly and looks down. He doesn't continue.

* * *

Trinity is cleaning up the kitchen when Mal walks in.

"What are they?" He asks.

"They look like meal bars." She says, taking a dangerous looking knife out and dancing it between her fingers. "They carry protein, vitamins, and immunization supplements. One can feed a family for a month. Good thing to have in supply if you plan to stay in the black for long."

"Real answer."

"They're trouble." She tells him. "Alliance written all over it since they're too greedy to share with the border planets that actually need it."

"How much are they worth?"

"If you got someone dumb enough to buy it? At least two hundred platinum."

"Hmm." He pauses in thought. "We'll be planet side soon."

"So I'll be grocery shopping." She finishes.

He nods and turns to leave but stops and looks back. "That right there." He points to the knife twirling in her hand. "Don't do that in front of the guests."

* * *

In Inara's chamber, the young man is dressed and on his way out.

"Experience has been more than…it was very good. Thank you." He tells her.

"The time went too quickly." She smiles.

"Your clock's probably rigged to speed up and cheat us out of our fun."

The smile vanishes from her face. He looks guilty, and then ducks out of the chamber. Inara takes a moment before moving across the room, pulling aside a tapestry that conceals the cockpit. She gets in the pilot's seat and hits a switch and continues hitting them as she speaks. "Serenity, this is Shuttle One, what's your ETA?"

"_Inara, hey. We're touching down at the Eavesdown docks in about ten minutes." _Wash tells her.

"I'll join you there, thanks."

"_Looking forward to it. We missed you out here."_

"Yeah." She says softly. "Me too." She hits a few more buttons before grabbing the joystick, the shuttle shakes as it slowly rises into the air. She exits the skyscraper, joining the heavy air traffic.

* * *

Serenity touches down at the Eavesdown docks. Other ships are line up next to each other, each one advertising passage or selling goods. The airlock opens and the ramp comes down. The Serenity crew piles out.

"This shouldn't take long." Mal tells Kaylee. "Put us down for departure in about three hours." He turns to Trinity. "Be quick with you shopping, we don't got all day." He looks at Wash. "Grab any supplies we're low on. Fuel her up."

Kaylee moves to a computerized placard in front of their 'parking space', starts entering data. "I'd sure love to find a brand new compression coil for the steamer."

"And I'd like to be king of all Londinum and wear a shiny hat." Mal shoots back. "Just get us some passengers. Them as can pay, all right?"

"Compression coil busts, we're drifting…"

"Best not bust, then."

Wash comes down the ramp driving the mule. Zoe, Jayne and Mal start off. Wash stops the mule. "Zoe." He calls. She looks back at him. _"Zhu tamin ya min. Zhu yi."_

"We will." She nods.

* * *

Shepherd Book passes by the merchants, dragging a few boxes and suitcases on his cart, carrying another suitcase in his hand.

A man walks up to him. "You going on a trip, grandpa? Need safe passage? We're cheap. We're cheap. We're clean." He points to a ship. "The BRUTUS, the best ship in the 'verse. What's your des, grandpa? We're hitting the outer rings."

"I never married." Book says.

The man looks at him, confused. "What?"

"I'm not a grandpa."

* * *

Mal, Jayne, and Zoe walk down a dim alley when they are halted by a thug. They are led to a dim and dingy office with a grated ceiling; the muffled noise from the town fills the room, the flashing light of a vehicle passing by every now and then. On one side of the room are stairs leading up to ground level and a door beside, at the other end an oversized, beat up desk and a way into the back through a curtain.

A man; Badger is busy inspecting a young woman. "Let me see your teeth." He says gruffly with heavy cockney accent. The woman gives him a big smiles and he pulls her lip up. "Yes."A thug shoves her behind the curtain just as another leads Mal, Zoe, and Jayne down the stairs. Badger doesn't look at them, heading for his desk and sitting down. "You're late."

"You're lying." Mal says.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You're well aware we landed two hours 'fore we planned to, with all the goods you sent us after intact, ready to roll. So your decision to get tetchy, say we're late, means you're looking to put us on the defensive right up front. Which means something's gone wrong. It didn't go wrong on our end, so why don't we start again with you tellin' us what's up?"

Badger looks at him, smirking. "You're later than I'd like."

"Well I am sorry to hear that."

Badger holds up a clear, pliable piece of plastic with words and images running across it, constantly changing. "If you'd gotten here sooner, you might've beaten the bulletin that came up sayin' a rogue vessel, classification 'Firefly', was spotted pulling illegal salvage on a derelict transport."

"Didn't ID us. Doesn't lead to you."

"No, it doesn't. But a government stamp on every molecule of the cargo just maybe might." He says. Zoe looks at Mal, realizing why he was tense when he examined the bars. "Oh, you noticed that. You were gonna hand over imprinted goods and just let me twist, is that the case?"

"We didn't pick the cargo."

"And I didn't flash my ass at the gorram law. There's no deal."

"That ain't fair." Zoe says.

Badger shrugs. "Crime and politics, little girl; the situation is always…fluid."

Jayne glares at the man. "Only fluid I see here is the puddle of piss refusing to pay us our wage." He says, taking out his gun.

Badger stands up angrily and all his thugs draw their weapons.

Mal glares at Jayne until he puts his gun back in his holster, then Mal steps forward, smiling. "It doesn't have to go this way. You know you can still unload those goods. So I can't help thinking there's something else at work here."

"What were you in the war, that big war you failed to win?" Badger asks. "You were a Sergeant, yeah? Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds, Balls and Bayonets Brigade. Big tough veteran. Now you got yourself a ship and you're a captain. Only I think you're still a Sergeant, see. Still a soldier, man of honor in a den of thieves." He walks closer, getting in his face. "Well this is my gorram den, and I don't like the way you look down on me. I'm above you. Better than. I'm a businessman, see? Roots in the community. You're just a scavenger."

"Well, maybe I'm not a fancy gentleman like you with your…very fine hat…but I do business. We're here for business."

"Try one of the border planets, they're a lot more desperate there. Of course, they might kill you, but you stay here and I just know the Alliance'll track you down. I have that feeling."

Mal glares at him and Jayne lightly bounces on his feet, ready for a fight. Mal turns to leave. "Wheel never stops turning, Badger." He says, walking out of the room.

"That only matter to the people on the rim."

* * *

Trinity pulls a cart up to the ship.

"Back already?" Kaylee ask from her seat in a lawn chair.

"Just needed a quick refill of the regular." She says.

Kaylee spots a long black case on top of the cart. "What's that?"

Trinity lightly runs her fingers down the case. "This is a lot of jobs saved up." She smiles. "I'll show it to you later." She says, pulling the cart into the ship.

Kaylee twirls her rainbow striped parasol. She smiles at Book, who looks at the ship. "You're gonna come with us."

He stops, looking at her. "Excuse me?"

"You like ships. You don't seem to be looking at the destinations. What you care about is the ships, and mine's the nicest."

He gives the ship a look-over. "She don't look like much."

"Well, she'll fool ya'. You ever sail in a Firefly?"

"Long before you were crawling. Not an aught three, though. Didn't have the extenders, tended to shake."

Kaylee gets up from her lawn chair, walks over to Book, twirling her parasol. "So, uh, how come you don't care where you're going?"

"'Cause how you get there is the worthier part."

"Are you a missionary?"

"I guess…I'm a Shepherd, from the Southdown Abbey. Book, I'm called Book. Been out of the world for a spell. Like to walk it a while, maybe bring the word to them as need it told."

"Well, I'm Kaylee. This is Serenity, and she's the smoothest ride from here to Boros for anyone who can pay." She looks worried. "Can you pay, or…?"

"Well, I've got a little cash, and, uh…" He picks up a small wooden box from his luggage and shows her the contents.

Her eyes widen. "Oh, grandpa."

"I never married."

* * *

Trinity finishes putting the groceries away and carries the black box to her bunk. She carefully makes her way down the ladder. She sets the box on her bed and opens it. She smiles looking at the swords, the _daisho. _She picks up the biggest blade and stares in awe. She sheathes it and sets it down. She walks across the room and opens a cabinet, revealing many other knives, blades, and throwing stars. She picks the swords up and sets them among the other weapons.

* * *

Jayne, Mal, and Zoe walk along the docks, heading back to Serenity. "I don't understand why we didn't leave that sumbitch in a pool of his own blood." Jayne grunts.

"We'd be dead." Mal tells him. "Can't get paid if you're dead."

"Can't get paid if you crawl away like a bitty little bug, neither. We gotta share this job. Ten percent of nothing is…let me do the math here…nothing into nothing, carry the-"

"So we'll find a buyer on Boros." Zoe interrupts him. "There's gotta be a-"

"Boros is too big." Mal says. "It's crawling with Alliance, they could just be waiting for us."

"You really think Badger'll sell us out to the Feds?"

"If he hasn't already." He spots a couple of Alliance soldiers standing in the street watching them.

"Alliance catches us with government goods, we'll lose the ship." She says.

"That's never gonna happen."

"Sir, we could just dump the cargo."

"No ruttin' way." Jayne says. "We ain't had a job in weeks. I didn't sign on with this crew to take in the sights. We need coin."

"Jayne, your mouth is talking. You might wanna look to that." Mal says.

"Oh, I'm ready to stop talkin'-"

"You're right, though. The last two jobs we had were weak tea. We got nothing saved, takin' on passengers won't help near enough." He sighs. "We don't get paid for this cargo, we don't have enough money to fuel the ship, let alone keep her in repair. She'll be dead in the water."

"So we do like Badger said? The border planets?" Zoe asks.

"I'm thinkin' Whitefall, maybe talk to Patience."

Zoe frowns. "Sir, we don't want to deal with Patience again."

"Why?"

"She _shot_ you."

"Well, yeah, she did a bit…still-"

"So we find somebody else. Horowitz."

Mal shakes his head. "He can't afford it."

"Holden boys."

"They wouldn't touch it. Do you want me to go through the list? Capshaw's are brain-blown. Gruvick's dead-"

"He's dead?"

"Town got hit by Reavers. Burned it right down."

"I ain't goin' nowhere near Reaver territory. Them people ain't human." Jayne says.

"Whitefall is the safest and the closest." Mal tells them. "Been a long time since Patience shot me and that was due to a perfectly legitimate conflict of interest. I got no grudge. She owns half that damn moon now. She can afford what we got and she just might need it."

"I still don't think the old lady's the way." Zoe argues as they see Wash on the mule, about to pull a big blue box up the ramp into Serenity's cargo hold.

"I'm not sayin' it won't be tricky, but we got no kind of choice."

Mal sees Kaylee welcoming another passenger.

"Welcome aboard, Mr…" She trails off.

"Dobson." He says.

"Dobson!" She smiles.

"Thank you."

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne walk up to the ship. "We just gotta keep our heads down, do the job, pray there ain't no more surprises." Mal says. He sees a young man dressed in a dark suit wearing round shades, clearly an affluent man.

The young man look at Mal before looking back at Wash. "Please be careful with that." He says, watching Wash move the metal crate into the ship.

"Mal, this is Simon." Kaylee introduces them. "Simon, this is our captain."

Both men size each other up. "Captain Reynolds." Simon nods.

"Welcome aboard." Mal turns to Kaylee. "This all we got?"

* * *

Zoe and Mal talk in the cargo bay as the rest of the passengers load up their luggage. "Now we have a boatful of citizens right on top of our…stolen cargo." She says. "That's a fun mix."

"Ain't no way in the 'verse they could find that compartment, even-" He stops talking as Dobson walks by. "Even if they were lookin' for it."

"Why not?"

Mal is thrown by the question. "'Cause…?"

"Oh yeah, this is gonna go _great_."

"If anyone gets nosy, just, you know…shoot 'em."

"Shoot 'em?"

"Politely."

* * *

Inara nears Serenity in her shuttle.

"_Inara. You're just in time." _Wash says.

She sighs. "Let me guess. We're in a hurry."

"_Looks like. Port hatch green for docking."_

"Locked in five. Four." She continues as she flies the shuttle and feels the lurch of the lock as it connects to Serenity.

* * *

"The Ambassador has returned!" Wash tells Zoe.

"We got a full house, Captain." She calls.

Mal turns to the airlock. "Kaylee, I'm locking it up!"

Kaylee looks around once. "All aboard." She says softly and hits the automatic door lock, grabs her lawn chair, and slips in as the door closes on the hold.

Simon looks around the cargo hold.

Trinity walks onto the bridge above and looks at the passengers.

* * *

Later, Serenity moves silently through space.

In the dining area, the crew and passengers are looking towards Mal. "Meals are taken up here in the dining area, the kitchen is pretty much self-explanatory, you're welcome to eat what there is any time, what there is, is pretty standard fare, I guess, protein in all the colors of the rainbow. We do have sit-down meals cooked by the pretty lady standing by the door." He motions towards Trinity. "The next one being at about 1800."

"I think Shepherd Book has offered to help prepare something." Kaylee speaks up. Mal and Trinity look at the man.

"You're a Shepherd?" Mal asks.

"Thought the outfit gave it away. Is it a problem?" Book asks.

"Of course not!" Kaylee says. "It's no problem, 'cause it's not."

"No." Mal turns to the group. "As I said, you're welcome to visit the dining area any time. Apart from that, I have to ask you to stay in the passenger dorm while we're in the air. The bridge, the engine room, cargo bay…they're all off limits without an escort."

"Some of my personal effects are in the cargo bay." Simon says.

"I figure you all got luggage you're gonna need to get into. Soon as we're done here we'll be happy to fetch 'em with you. Now I have to tell you all one other thing and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience. Unfortunately, we've been ordered by the Alliance to drop some medical supplies off on Whitefall. It's the fourth moon on Athens, a little out of our way, but we should have you on Boros no more than a day off schedule."

"What medical supplies?" Simon asks.

"I honestly didn't ask."

"Probably plasma, insulin, whatever they ain't got enough of on the border moons." Zoe says.

"Alliance says jump…" Mal trails off.

Simon nods. "All right."

"Zoe, you wanna take 'em to the cargo bay?"

"Yes, Sir." She nods.

"Anything else you need, just…ask. We, uh, we're here to serve." He finishes. The crew and passengers exit the dining error through one door, while Mal and Wash turn around and walk toward the other door leading to the bridge. "Did you send word to Patience?"

"Ain't heard back yet. Didn't she shoot you one time?" Wash asks.

Mal looks baffled. "Everybody's makin' a fuss."

* * *

In the cargo bay, people are getting the luggage they need. Simon is placing things into an elegant little valise, eyeing his metal crate.

Dobson walks up behind Simon and stumbles into him. "Oops! I'm sorry."

Zoe walks down the steps and nods at Book, who walks past her with a bag and a small box. Book climbs up the stairs to where Mal and Kaylee are standing on the catwalk. Book hands his bag and box to Kaylee, who beams at him. Trinity watches the passengers.

A shuttle hatch opens and Inara steps out in a simple yet elegant dress. She descends stairs as the group notices her.

"Ah, the Ambassador graces us with her presence." Mal says, making Book look up.

Inara smiles. "Hello, Mal. I see we have some new faces."

"Hey you." Kaylee greets.

"Hey you."

Trinity walks up to them. "Welcome back."

"Ambassador, this is Shepherd Book." Mal introduces them.

Inara turns to the man. "I'd have to say this is the first time we've had a preacher on board."

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see a state official, either." He takes her hand and gives a small bow. "Ambassador." Mal laughs and Inara glowers at him. He looks at him. "I'm missing something funny."

Kaylee glares at Mal. "Not so funny."

"'Ambassador' is Mal's way of-" Inara starts but Mal interrupts.

"She's a whore, Shepherd."

Book looks thrown. "The term is 'Companion'." Trinity says.

"Yeah, I always get those mixed up." He turns to Inara. "How's business?"

"None of yours." She says smoothly.

He turns back to Book. "She is pretty much our ambassador. There's plenty of planets won't even let you dock without a decent Companion on board. This…this isn't a problem for you, is it, Shepherd?"

"Well, I… I certainly."

Inara turns to leave. "It's all right. I mostly keep to myself." She passes Mal. "When I'm not whoring."

"Don't you wanna meet the rest of the bunch?"

"Why don't you make sure they want to meet _me_ first?" She and Kaylee head out together.

"So how many fell madly in love with you and wanted to take you away from all this?" Kaylee asks.

Trinity turns to Mal. "I'm gonna start dinner." She looks at Book. "You wanted to help?"

"Yes." He nods and they walk away.

* * *

In her bunk, Kaylee opens the box Book gave her and pulls out a strawberry. She smells the fresh scent before taking a bite, closing her eyes as the flavor hits her tongue.

* * *

Trinity and Book prepare dinner. "So." He says, cutting up vegetables. "How did someone so young end up on this ship?"

"They needed a cook and found one." Trinity answers shortly. "And I'm 19."

"My apologies." He says.

"Hmm." She hums, sending them into silence.

After a moment, Book speaks again. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"I'm not fond of preachers."

"You don't believe in God?"

"I believe in him plenty, I just don't like preachers."

"May I ask why?"

"Because they don't like me."

His face curls in confusion. "What reason could one have to not-"

"I rather not have someone talk my ear off about me going to hell because I happen to like women." She says. "So how about we just continue this in silence."

Book looks at her and goes back to chopping vegetables. "Love is love." He says. "God would never punish you for that."

Trinity looks at his back for a moment before continuing her cooking.

* * *

People gather in the dining room, helping themselves to the meal as they converse. Everyone is there except for Wash and Inara.

Zoe looks at her plate. "Oh, this is incredible." She says, seeing the fresh food.

"It's not much. I had a garden at the Abbey, thought I should bring what I could." Book tells her.

"It's very kind of you to share with all of us." Simon says.

"I'm gonna make a plate for Wash." Zoe says about to get up but Trinity speaks.

"I already did. Set his and Inara's aside." She says. Zoe sends her a grateful look.

Book continues speaking to Simon. "Well, it won't last, and they're never the same when they're frozen. The important thing is the spices. A man can live on packaged food from here 'til Judgment Day if he's got enough rosemary."

"Can you pass me the tomatoes?" Dobson asks Jayne. He does, after taking several slices. Everyone is settled in their seat.

"Captain, you mind if I say grace?" Book asks.

"Only if you say it out loud." Mal says, sending the table into a brief awkward silence. He begins to eat, the others soon following.

"So, does it happen a lot?" Simon asks. "Government commandeering your ship, telling you where to go?"

"That's what governments are for, get in a man's way."

"Well, it's good, if the supplies are needed." Dobson says.

"We're just happy to be doing good works." Jayne says, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I hear a lot of the border moons are in bad shape. Plagues, and famine…"

"Well, some of that's exaggerated, and some of it ain't." Trinity says.

Zoe nods. "All those moons, just like the central planets, they're as close to Earth-That-Was as we could make 'em; gravity, atmosphere, and such, but…"

"Once they're terraformed, they'll dump settlers on there with nothing but blankets, hatchets, maybe a herd." Mal says. "Some of them make it, some of them…"

"Then I guess it's good we're helping." Simon says.

Kaylee looks at him. "You're a Doctor, right?"

"Oh. Uh, yes. Yes, I was a trauma surgeon on Osiris, in Capital City."

"Long way from here." Mal comments.

"You seem so young." Kaylee says. "To be a doctor."

"Yeah. You're pretty young to be a ship's mechanic." He says, changing the subject.

"No how. Machines just got workings, and they talk to me."

"That's a rare gift." Book says

"Oh, not like being a doctor." She smiles at Simon. "Helping fix people, that's _important_."

"Little Kaylee here just wishes you was a gynecologist." Jayne laughs. Kaylee looks down, humiliated.

Mal glares at him. "Jayne. You'll keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I will sew it shut, is there an understanding between us?" Mal asks in a hard tone.

"You don't pay me to talk pretty. Just because Kaylee gets lubed-up over some big city dandy-"

"Walk away from this table. Right now." Mal orders, a stony expression on his face.

After a moment, Jayne gets up, grabbing a bunch of food as her does before walking away.

Simon looks after him before turning to Mal. "What _do_ you pay him for?"

"What?" Mal asks.

"I was just wondering what his job is. On the ship."

Mal stares at him for a moment. "Public relations."

* * *

Inara kneels on the floor, giving herself a sponge bath when she hears a knock on the door. _"Ging jin." _She says.

Book enters, carrying a tray of food and sees Inara's naked back. "If I'm intruding…"

"Not at all. I expected you." She pulls her robe up and turns to him.

"She pulls her robe up."

"So, would you like to lecture me the wickedness of my ways?"

"I brought you some supper, but if you'd prefer a lecture, I've a few very catchy ones prepped. Sin and hellfire…one has lepers."

"I think I'll pass." She takes the tray. "I thank you for this."

"The Captain said you might like it. I was surprised at his concern."

"For a lowly whore?"

"It was unjust of him to say that."

"Believe me, I've called him worse. Anyway, I suspect he has more interest in making _you_ uncomfortable than me."

"He's not wildly interested in ingratiating himself with anyone, yet he seems very protective of his crew." He pauses. "It's _odd_."

"Why are you so fascinated by him?"

"Because he's something of a mystery." He looks at her. "Why are you?"

Inara smiles softly. "Because so few men are."

* * *

Mal finishes using the bathroom and opens a metal drawer, pulling out a small sink. He washes his hands before splashing his face when the com sounds.

"_Mal, you might wanna get up here." _Wash says.

Mal rushes up the ladder and moves through the hall.

* * *

Wash is in the bridge, looking at the screen.

Mal walks in. "What is it?"

"Signal. Somebody went on the Cortex, hailed the nearest Alliance Cruiser." He says.

"Tell me you scrambled it."

"All to hell, but I don't know how much got through. Alliance got a pin in us for sure."

"_Ni ta ma de. Tianxia suoyoude ren. Dou gaisi." _He curses.

"We got a mole on board."

Mal's face hardens.

* * *

In the cargo bay, Simon is checking on his crate. He turns around and sees Mal standing behind him.

"Forget your toothpaste?" Mal asks before punching him in the face, sending him sprawling to the floor.

Simon cradles his jaw. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Yeah, just about. What'd you tell them?"

Simon stands up. "Tell who?"

Mal draws his gun and aims it at Simon's face. "I have exactly no time for games. What do they know?"

"You're a lunatic."

"And you're a gorram fed."

"Hate to say it, Captain, but you've got the wrong man." Book says, looking past them.

Both men turn to Book before slowly following his gaze. Dobson holds a gun on Mal.

"Son of a bitch." Mal mutters.

"Drop that firearm, Captain Reynolds." Dobson orders.

After a moment, Mal does. "This is not my best day ever."

Dobson moves the gun to point it at Simon. "Simon Tam, you are bound by law to stand down."

Mal takes a moment to realize the man is after Simon. "What, the doctor?" He asks. "_Oh._ Hey! Is there-is there a reward?" He asks hopefully.

Dobson ignores Mal. "Get on the ground. Get on the ground!"

"Lawman, you are making a mistake." Simon says.

"I think you best get on the ground, son. The man seems a mite twitchy." Mal tells him.

"I think everybody could stand to calm down a bit." Book says, slowly moving towards Dobson.

Dobson looks at him. "This isn't your business, Shepherd."

"The boy's not going anywhere, lawman. As I understand it, it's pretty cold outside."

Mal casually moves for his gun. "Not to worry. Put Lord Fauntleroy here in a passenger cell, won't make a peep 'til you hand him over to-"

Dobson points the gun at Mal. "Get the _hell_ away from that weapon! You think I'm a complete backbirth? You're carrying a fugitive across interplanetary borders, and you think I actually _believe_ you're bringing medical supplies to Whitefall? As far as I care, everyone on this ship is culpable."

"Well now. That has an effect on the landscape."

"Please, we're very close to true stupidity here-" Book says but Dobson interrupts him.

"I got a cruiser en route for intercept, so talk all you want. You got about twenty minutes."

"Might have less than that." Mal says.

"Yeah, threaten me." Dobson scoffs.

Book continues taking slow steps. "For God's sake-"

"You think I wouldn't shoot a Shepherd? Back off!" He shouts.

Mal grabs Simon. "Just take the kid!"

"Get your hands off me!" Simon says, struggling in his grip.

"Stand the hell down!" Dobson yells.

"Everybody just stop it! Stop it!" Book stops.

Kaylee walks in. "Why's everybody-"

Dobson spins around and fires the gun.

Kaylee stumbles backwards, slamming into the wall. "What…" She puts her hands to her belly, feeling blood cover them. She slumps to the ground.

Simon rushes over to her as Mal dives for his weapon and Jayne draws his. Dobson swings to fire at Mal but Book jabs him and the throat, grabbing his gun hand and twisting it, pulling the gun out. He hits Dobson across the face in the same motion, sending the man to the floor.

Trinity and Inara walk out from the upper level and see their friend. "Kaylee!"

Simon lays Kaylee back as Mal scrambles to her other side. "How do you feel?"

"A little odd…" Kaylee says.

Jayne comes toward Dobson with a purpose, gun in hand, and Book stands in front of him.

"Outta the way." Jayne growls.

"You're not killing this man." Book tells him.

"Not right away…"

"He's no threat."

"Why did he…?" Kaylee whimpers. Simon opens her jumpsuit and examines the wound.

"Oh, well, that ain't hardly a mosquito bite." Mal lies.

"Big mosquito." Kaylee says, growing weak.

Trinity and Inara rash over. Inara pulls of her robe and bunches it under Kaylee's head as a makeshift pillow.

"Move." Jayne grunts.

Book shakes his head. "Not gonna happen."

Jayne raises his gun. "I ain't joking with you, Preacher."

"Jayne!" Zoe calls, her gun drawn on him. "Just tie him up. Do it."

After a moment Jayne puts his gun away and moves to get some duct take.

"Can you move your feet? Kaylee. Stay with me. Can you move your feet?" Simons asks.

"Are you asking me to dance…?" Her eyes start to roll back.

"She's going into shock." Trinity says.

"Kaylee, _mei-mei _you have to focus." Inara pleads.

Zoe walks over to Book. "The gun, Shepherd. Please." He hands her Donbson's gun.

Simon puts pressure on Kaylee's stomach, making her scream. He looks at Mal. "The infirmary working?"

"Yeah, we got it stocked." They move to pick her up.

"_Captain, we've been hailed by a Cruiser. Ordered to stay on course and dock for prisoner transfer." _Wash's voice rings through the ship.

Simon looks at Mal and stands up, backing away from Kaylee. He stays calm despite his tense demeanor. "Change course. Run."

Mal scoffs. "Hell with you. You brought this down on us; I'm dumping you with the law."

"Mal." Inara says.

"She's dying." Simon tells her.

"You're not gonna let her." Mal growls.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you can't."

"No way the Feds'll let us walk." Zoe says.

"Then we dump him in the shuttle and leave him for them." Mal says.

"Everybody's so mad." Kaylee says, delirious.

"It's okay, baby." Inara says, brushing the hair away from her face.

"Do you know what a stomach wound does to a person?" Simon asks.

"I surely do." Mal says.

"Then you know how crucial the next few minutes are."

"You let her die; you'll never make it to the Feds." Zoe tells him.

"She'll still be dead."

"You rich kids, you think your lives are the only thing that matters. What'd you do? Kill your folks for the family fortune?" Mal asks.

Simon looks at him. "I don't kill people!"

"Then do your job!"

"Turn the ship around!"

"Enough!" Inara shouts. "Mal, do it."

He looks at her. "Don't ever tell me what to do on my-" He is interrupted by Kaylee's scream. He looks back to Simon. "Zoe. Change course."

"Help me get her up." Simon says. Mal and Trinity help him pick Kaylee up and rush away, Inara following behind them.

Zoe hits the com. "Wash, change course and go for hard burn. We're runnin'."

* * *

The group burst into the small infirmary and lay Kaylee on the table.

"You have an extractor?" Simon asks.

"Got a laser law." Mal says.

Simon sighs. "That's not good enough." He turns to Inara. "Uh, my room, red bag." She nods and leaves. Simon raids the cupboards, finds a hypo-gun and vials.

"This is over, you and me are gonna have a personal chat."

"Won't that be fun." He tosses Mal the hypo. "Dope her."

* * *

Simon and Mal work on Kaylee. Inara keeps a breathing mask over Kaylee's face while Trinity watches her vitals. Jayne is crouched outside the infirmary, peering in through a window, worried, almost hugging himself.

* * *

Simon washes off his hands. He turns to Mal, pulling off his apron. "I can't do anything more until she stabilizes."

"Will she?" Mal asks.

"I can't say yet."

"I want know what's going on here." Inara asks.

Mal looks at Simon. "Well then why don't we find out?" He quickly leaves the room.

"What are you…?" Simon realizes where he's headed. "No! No!" He yells following after him. Inara and Trinity share a look before following as well. They run into the cargo bay. "Stay away from that!" He moves towards Mal but is grabbed by Jayne. "Aah!"

Mal looks at Jayne. "Where's the Fed?" He asks calmly.

"Secure. Shepherd's with him. Seems to think he's not safe alone with me." Jayne tells him.

"Don't!" Simon yells.

Mal turns some dials on the medal crate and pulls the release lever. The top comes slightly up with a hydraulic whoosh, dry ice pouring out the sides. Wash, Zoe, Trinity, and Inara enter. "Well, let's see what a man like you would kill for."

"No, don't!"

Mal kicks off the top of the crate off, it clatter loudly to the floor. He steps forward, looking inside the crate. Curled inside is a naked, unconscious teenage girl. The crate was a cryo-chamber, perfectly conformed to her body, a sleep metallic womb. Mal looks between Simon and the girl. "Huh."


	2. Serenity Part II

Chapter Two: Serenity Part II

Simon tries to wrestle himself free of Jayne. "I need to check her vitals."

"Oh, is that what they call it?" Mal asks.

"She's not supposed to wake up for another week! The shock-"

"The shock of what? Waking up? Finding out she's been sold to some borderworld baron? Or, I'm sorry, was this one for you? Is it true love? Because you do seem a little-" Suddenly the girl lurches up, screaming. Mal yelps in surprise and turns around.

The girl keeps screaming and no one is quite sure what to do. She spills out of the box, crawling backwards, breathing hard and looking around her, wild-eyed. Inara takes off her robe, ready to cover the girl.

Simon finally pulls himself free of Jayne and kneels by the girl. "River?" He says. The girl screams at his touch and Inara moves forward. He holds on to her, trying to get her to look into his eyes. "River. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay, I'm here." He says softly. Finally she looks at him, trying to focus, still breathing hard. She looks at everyone before looking back to him. "River…"

"Simon…?" She whispers. "Simon…they-they talk to me, they want me-they want me to talk-"

"They're gone…they're gone. We're safe now. We're safe. We're safe, I'm here." He says, calming her down.

"What the hell is this?" Mal asks.

Simon, River clinging to him and crying, looks over at Mal defiantly. "This is my sister."

* * *

Everyone, save for Kaylee and River is gathered in the dining room. Simon stands in front of them.

**Earlier**

River is brought to the infirmary, wrapped in Inara's robe. She sees Kaylee's unconscious body and the operating room and begins to scream. She fights to struggle in Simon's grip.

"_I am very smart."_ Simon explains. _"I am very smart. best Medacad in Osiris, top three percent of my class, finished my internship in eight months. 'Gifted' is the term. So when I tell you that my little sister makes me look like an idiot child, I want you to understand my full meaning."_

Simon finally manages to calm River down. She sits on a table, fresh tears in her eyes as he prepares a hypo with a sedative. She frowns at the object and looks at Simon as he injects her. Her lips forming soundless words. She drifts off to sleep while he holds her hand.

* * *

**Present**

"River was more than gifted. She…she was a gift." He says, the love for his sister clear in his eyes. "Everything she did, music, math, theoretical physics, even-even dance, there was _nothing _that didn't come as naturally to her as breathing does to us." He smiles in remembrance. "She could be a real…brat about it, too. I mean, she used to…" He trails off. Jayne stands, going to refill his mug. At his movement, Simon collects himself. "There was a…a school… a, uh, a government-sponsored academy, we had never even heard of it but it had the most exciting program, the most challenging. We could have sent her anywhere, we had the money, but she wanted to go. She wanted to learn. She was fourteen. I…" He takes a deep breath. "I got a few letters at first, and then I didn't hear for months. Finally I got a letter that made no sense. She-she talked about things that never happened, jokes we never…it was code. It just said…'They're hurting us. Get me out.'"

"How did you do it?" Trinity asks.

"Money. And, and luck. For two years, I couldn't get near her. Then I was contacted by some men, some underground movement. They-they said she _was _in danger, that-that the government was playing with her brain. If I funded them they could sneak her out in cryo. Get her to Persephone, and from there, I could take her…wherever."

"Will she be all right?" Inara asks.

"I don't know if she'll be all right. I don't know what they did to her, or why. I-I just have to keep her safe."

After a moment of silence Book speaks. "That's…quite a story, son."

"Yeah, it's a tale of woe. Very stirring, but in the meantime, you've heaped a world of trouble on me and mine." Mal glares at Simon.

"I never thought-" Simon starts.

"No, I don't imagine you _thought_. In consequence of which we got a kidnapped federal officer on board, we got the Alliance hard on our trail, and Kaylee…" He trails off.

Zoe turns to Wash. "How much does the Alliance know?"

"I can't say." He sighs. "I killed the message pretty quick, so they might just have had our position."

"Or they might have personal profiles on each and every one of us. 'Til that fed wakes up, we won't know." Mal says.

"So what do we do?" Jayne asks.

Mal looks around. "The job. We finish the job. I got word from Patience, she's waiting for us. We circle 'round to Whitefall, make the deal, get out. Keep flying."

"What about us?" Simon asks.

Mal looks at him a moment. "Kaylee comes through, you and your sister'll get off at Whitefall."

"If she doesn't come through?"

"Then you're gettin' off a mite sooner."

"That'd be murder." Book says.

"Boy made a decision."

"He didn't shoot her." Inara says.

"No, but somebody on this boat did and I'm scratching my head as to why we ain't dealt with him." Jayne says.

Trinity points to him. "That's a valid point."

The room gets louder as people begin to talk over each other. "Kill a Fed? Can you think of a stupider thing to do?" Zoe aks.

"He can I.D. us all."

"You wanna throw me out the airlock, fine, but River's not a part of this." Simon says.

"I don't agree with the whole Simon/River thing, but the Fed's gotta go." Trinity says.

"Can we maybe vote on the whole murdering people issue?" Wash asks.

"We don't vote on my ship because my ship is not the rutting town hall!" Mal says loudly.

"This is insanity Mal." Inara says.

"I happen to think we're a ways beyond that now, _sir_." Wash turns to Zoe. "Come on, we're gonna talk this through, yeah?"

"I'll not sit by while there's killing here." Book says.

Jayne smiles. "Shepherd's got a mean streak. We'd best walk soft."

"_Nimen de bizui!"_ Mal shouts, sending the room into silence. "Way it is, is the way it is. We got to deal with what's in front of us."

"Mal, you know those two wouldn't survive a day in Whitefall anyway." Inara says. "You throw them out, I'm leaving too."

Mal looks at her, angry at being confronted publicly and upset by the thought of her leaving, but suppressing both. "It might be best you do. You ain't a part of this business." He walks out, leaving her startled.

Simon follows him. "What business is that, exactly?" He asks. Mal turns and gives him a murderous look, but Simon doesn't back down. "I'm a dead man, I can't know? Is it gold? Drugs? Pirate treasure? What is it that makes you so afraid of the Alliance?"

"You don't wanna go down this road with me, boy." Mal says lowly.

"Oh, you're not afraid of them? I already know you'd sell me out to them for a pat on the head. Hell, you should probably be working for them. You certainly fit the profile-" Suddenly Mal punches him in the face, knocking him down. Mal looks down at him and looks into the dining room, seeing the others watching.

"Saw that comin'." Jayne says, a smug smile on his face. Trinity pulls a large knife out and walks over towards Jayne. He looks at her and backs up.

"Relax." She says. "It's for when you interrogate the Fed. People aren't fond of having limbs cut off." She hands him the knife.

Jayne examines it, smiling. "I'm gonna get me an ear." He walks out.

Trinity walks back to her seat, taking out a small knife before she sits down. She lets the blade dance back and forth between her fingers.

Wash stares at her. "How many knives do you have?!"

* * *

Jayne and Mal sit across from the bound and gagged Fed.

Mal harshly pulls the tape from Dobson's mouth, making the man grunt in pain. "I'm in a tricky position, I guess you know. Got me a boatload of terribly strange folk making my life a little more interesting than I generally like, chief among them an Alliance mole. Likes to shoot at girls when he's nervous. Now I got to know how close the Alliance is, exactly how much you told them before Wash scrambled your call. So…I've given Jayne here the job of finding out."

Jayne pulls out the knife Trinity gave him. "He was non-specific as to how."

"Now you only gotta scare him." Mal whispers to Jayne.

Jayne smirks. "Pain is scary."

"Just do it right." Mal says before leaving the two alone.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Dobson asks.

Jayne sits on a chair across from him. "Gee, I never been in trouble with the law before." He says sarcastically.

"Not like this you haven't. You think this is just a smuggling rap? The package that boy is carrying-"

"It's a girl. She's cute, too, but I don't think she's all there, y'know?" He grins. "'Course, not all of her has to be…"

"That girl is a precious commodity. They'll come after her. Long after you bury me they'll be coming."

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you, Dobson…what's your first name?"

"Laurence." He answers reluctantly.

"Laurence. No, I'm just gonna cut on ya' 'til you tell me how much they know."

"They know everything. They know every name, every record…they know how many nose hairs you've got." The man rants.

Jayne sighs, disappointed. "Ah, see, they don't know a damn thing. It's all over your face, I ain't even…was gonna get me a ear, too. Aren't you an officer of the law? Well, don't they teach you how to withstand interrogation? Can't even tell a damn lie."

"Okay. I can see you're not an idiot."

"Wish I could say the same, Laurence, but…this is disappointing as hell."

"Let me speak the language you _will _understand. Money. This girl is worth a lot of money. I mean a lot. You kill me, there's nothing. But if you help me out, you'll have enough to buy your own ship. A better one than this piece of crap."

"Does helping you out mean turning on the Captain?"

"Yes, it does." Dobson nods.

Jayne frowns in thought.

* * *

Mal quickly walks on the bridge and sees Wash watching the screen with an apprehensive look on his face. "How the Hell did they find us? I thought you said we could get around 'em."

"It's not Alliance." He says.

"You're sure?"

"It's a smaller vessel."

"Commercial?"

"Uh, yeah, I read it as an older model Trans-U."

"I didn't think Trans-U still operated."

"They don't."

"Get me a visual."

"They're still too far out to-"

"Get me something!"

"I'm picking up a lot of radiation they're operating without core containment. Well, that's _jiāngu__ǒ__, _that's suicide." He looks at Mal's face and realizes what's happening.

"Reavers." Mal says, looking towards the tiny speck that approaches them.

* * *

What was once a commercial spaceliner is now a war machine rigged with weapons and the word 'Savage' painted on the side.

* * *

"Oh god." Wash says in horror. "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

* * *

Book stands in the infirmary with a bible in his hands when Mal's voice sounds over the intercom.

"_This is the captain."_

* * *

Jayne stands in the middle of his room, holding a large gun.

* * *

Zoe stands outside of Simon's room, listening to Mal. Simon steps out, listening as well.

* * *

Trinity pauses in the kitchen.

* * *

"_We're passing another ship. Looks to be Reavers. From the size, probably a raiding party."_

Inara sits in her shuttle with a grave look on her face.

* * *

"_Could be they're headed somewhere particular, could be they've already hit someone and they're full up. So everyone stay calm."_

Jayne pulls down a decorative blanket to reveal an arsenal on his wall, a serious look on his face.

* * *

Trinity heads to her bunk at a silent but quick pace. She quickly enters and opens the cabinet, pulling out the swords she bought earlier.

* * *

"_We try to run, they'll have to chase us. It's their way. We're holding course. We should be passing 'em in a minute, so we'll see what they do. Zoe, you come on up to the bridge."_

Zoe begins heading towards the bridge but Simon stops her. "Wait, I-I don't understand." He says.

She turns to him. "You've never heard of Reavers?"

"Well…campfire stories…men gone savage on the edge of space, killing, and…"

"They're not stories."

"What happens if they board us?"

"If they take the ship, they'll rape us to death, eat our flesh and sew our skins into their clothing and if we're very very lucky, they'll do it in that order." She walks away.

Simon quickly goes to the infirmary. He moves towards River's bedside, sharing a look with Book.

* * *

The ships move past each other, slowly and silently.

* * *

Inara takes out a hidden box. She opens it, staring at the hypo-gun and the unmarked vial of black liquid.

* * *

Jayne loads large bullets into his rifle with shaky hands.

* * *

Trinity places a series of small blades into a vest with hidden sheaths and puts it on.

* * *

The large Reaver ship heads closer to the firefly.

* * *

Zoe silently walks onto the bride and lays a hand onto her husband's shoulder.

He covers it with his own and looks at the ship passing them. "There's a magnetic grappler. They get ahold of us with that…"

"Just tell me if they alter course." Mal says.

Everyone waits for the ship to pass by. After a few long moments Wash speaks. "They're holding course." Mal sighs in relief. "I guess they weren't hungry. Didn't expect to see them here…"

"They're pushing out further every year, too." Zoe says.

Mal looks through the window. "Gettin' awful crowded in my sky."

* * *

Later, Mal stands in the infirmary looking at River, who's still asleep.

"Hey, Captain." He hears. He turns to Kaylee, now awake but woozy.

"Hey. Hey little Kaylee, what's the news?"

"I'm shiny, Captain. A-okay. And I can't feel much below my belly, though. It's gettin' cold."

Mal moves to get her another blanket, lays it on her. "Well, you just gotta rest. Something's gonna break down on this boat real soon. Who else I got to fix it?"

"Well, don't you worry none. Doc fixed me up pretty. He's nice."

"Don't go working too hard on that crush, _mei-mei _Doc won't be with us for long."

"You're nice, too." She smiles.

"No, I'm not. I'm a mean old man."

"He wasn't gonna let me die. He was just trying to…it's nobody's fault. Okay? Just promise me you'll remember that?"

He takes her hand. "I'll keep it in mind."

"You _are_ a nice man, Captain. You always looking after us. You just gotta have faith in people." She says. He doesn't respond. She looks at River's sleeping form and smiles. "She is a real beauty, isn't she?" Her eyes gently close and her hand falls limp in Mal's grip.

* * *

Simon stands in Inara's shuttle. She hands him a few packets. "Thank you." He says.

"This is just standard Companion immunization package." She tells him. "I'm not sure it'll help in this-"

"It won't hurt. Supplies down there are pretty rudimentary."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"I don't think so. But I appreciate it."

"Kaylee's very dear. To all of us."

"I…I'm sorry. For my part in what happened. See…I've never… I mean, I don't know how to-"

"You're lost in the woods. We all are. Even the captain. The only difference is, he likes it that way."

Mal walks in. "No. No, the difference is, the woods are the only place I can see a clear path." He looks at Simon. "What's your business here?"

"It's my business." Inara says. "The usual. I gave the boy a free _thrust_, since he's not long for this world. What are you doing in my shuttle?"

"It's my shuttle. You rent it."

"Then when I'm behind on the rent, you can enter unasked."

Simon awkwardly looks between them before walking out.

Mal looks at Inara. "Thought you were leaving, anyhow"

"Well I guess that depends on you." She says.

He looks at her for another moment before leaving. He sees Simon walking and calls out. "You'll ruin her, too, you know." Simon turns around. "This is the thing I see you're uncomprehending on. Everyone on this ship, even a 'legitimate businesswoman' like her, their lives can be snatched away because of that Fed. You got a solution for that? You got a way round?"

"I don't." Simon says.

"Comes time, someone's gonna have to deal with him. That should be you, but I don't think you got the guts." He pauses. "And I know you don't have the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Kaylee's dead." Mal says in a steely voice. Simon looks at him, devastated. Mal turns and walks towards the bridge.

Simon runs to the infirmary only to fine Kaylee sitting up, weakly talking to Book. He looks in the direction Mal left him in shock. "That man's psychotic."

* * *

In the bridge, Mal, Wash, Jayne, Zoe, and Trinity all laugh.

"You _are_ psychotic." Wash says.

"No, but you should have seen his face." Mal chuckles. "Oh… I'm a bad man."

"And Kaylee's really okay?" Trinity asks.

"Yeah. Tell the truth, I didn't expect her to heal this quick. Doctor knows his trade, I'll give him that."

A noise sounds from the console and Wash checks it out. "We're being hailed."

"That'd be Patience." Mal says. "We're close enough for vid. Put her up."

An old, weathered, pioneer looking woman pops onto the screen. "Malcolm Reynolds?"

"Hello, Patience."

"I have to say I didn't look to be hearing from you anytime soon."

"Well, we may not have parted on the best of terms. I realize certain words were exchanged. Also, certain…bullets. But that's air through the engine. It's past. We're business people. Besides, your days of fightin' over salvage rights are long behind you, what I hear. What are you, mayor now?"

"Just about. You telling the truth about that cargo? 'Cause your asking price is a bit too reasonable for that much treasure."

"It's imprinted…Alliance…hence the discount."

"Oh, government goods, huh?"

"That doesn't work for ya, no harm. Just thought you could use-"

"Alliance don't scare me. Just collating data, as they say. I like that you're up front about it. We can deal. I'll upload coordinates for a rendezvous point outside of town."

"See you in the world." He hits a button, ending the talk. He stares down at the console for a long beat. "I believe that woman's planning to shoot me again."

"She meant to pay you, she'd'a haggled you down some." Jayne says.

"Just a little effort to _hide_ it would've been-" Wash is interrupted by Mal angrily knocking something off a counter. The object hits the ground with a loud clang.

"Sir, we don't have to deal with her." Zoe says.

"Yes, we do." He says, anger in his voice.

"Here's a little concept I been workin' on. Why don't we shoot her first?" Jayne asks.

"It _is_ her turn." Trinity says.

"That doesn't get us what we need, either." Mal says.

"There's moons on this boat we ain't seen." Zoe says. "We could try our luck-"

"Our luck?" Mal asks. "You notice anything particular about our luck these past few days? Any kind of pattern?" No one answers. "You depend on luck, you end up on the drift…no fuel, no prospects…beggin' for Alliance make-work. And towed out to the scrap belt. That ain't us. Not ever. Patience has got the money to pay, and she will, one way or another. There's obstacles in our path, and we're gonna deal with them. One by one. We'll get through this. We will."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dobson saws away at his bonds with a tiny, jagged piece of metal.

* * *

Serenity touches down on the dry, desert land of Whitefall. Zoe and Mal walk down the ramp as Jayne zooms past them on the mule.

* * *

Zoe and Mal look down at a valley. "Nice place for an ambush." She says.

He nods. "That it is."

Jayne walks up to Mal, handing a bar from one of the crates. "I buried 'em good. The equipment's back on the boat." He speaks into his com. "Testing. Testing, Captain, can you hear me?"

"I'm standing right here." Mal deadpans.

Jayne continues speaking through the com. "You're coming through good and loud."

"'Cause I'm standing right here."

"Yeah, well…but the transmitter's…"

Mal steps forward as Jayne trails off, looking around, thinking. "All right. Patience is gonna figure we buried the cargo. Which means means putting us to our ease 'fore there's any action. She'll come at us from the east, talk the location out of us. She'll have the coin to show us first. We get it, give the location, snipers hit us from…" He points. "There. And there."

"You figure they're in place yet?" Jayne asks.

"Should be. Feel like taking a walk around the park?"

Jayne grins. "Sure you don't just wanna piss yourself and back down like you did with Badger?"

Mal stares at him 'til he stops smiling. "Walk soft. I want Patience thinking they're still in place. Don't kill anyone if you don't have to. We're here to make a deal." He watches Jayne leave.

"Don't think it's a good spot, sir." Zoe says, looking at the meeting spot. "She still has the advantage over us."

"Everyone always does." He smiles at her. "That's what makes us special."

* * *

Trinity knocks on Inara's door. "Come in." She hears.

Trinity opens the door and enters the shuttle, the door sliding closed behind her. "Hey." She greets.

"Hey." Inara smiles, motioning for Trinity to join her on the bed. Trinity lies down folding her hands behind her head. Inara watches her. "Did you just come here to relax?"

After a moment Trinity speaks. "We got ourselves into one hell of a situation didn't we?"

"So this is about our guests."

"I don't think that we should kill them, well we can kill the Fed but not Simon and River."

"Mal's not going to kill them."

"He's going to leave them here; it might as well be the same thing."

"I've never known you to have a problem with Mal's orders like this. There are some you disagree with but you still let him follow through. Why is this one different?" Trinity doesn't answer. "Is it River?"

Trinity rolls her eyes. "It's not like that. The guy was just trying to protect his sister. Everything he did, he did to protect her. After what he told us…I don't know, it just doesn't seem right to leave them here."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What _can _I do about it? Once Mal has something in his mind, there's no changing it."

* * *

Book looks between the infirmary and the passenger dorm where Dobson is held with a conflicted look on his face. He goes towards dorm and knocks on the door. "Lawman, it's Shepherd Book." He opens the door. "I believe you're in more danger than-"

Dobson slams the Shepherd in the face with a makeshift truncheon, sending him flying back into the hall. He hits him in the head viciously twice more. Book slumps, unconscious. Dobson looks out to make sure no one heard and drags Book into the room.

* * *

Zoe and Mal walk across the valley, their eyes peeled and hands near their holsters.

Patience and six men crest the hill on horseback. Another man drives a mule off to the side. Patience is in a weather beaten duster, grey hair flyblown about her face. "Ah!" She laughs. "Mal! How you doin', boy?"

"Walkin' and talkin'." He says.

She squints. "Is that Zoe? You still sailin' with this old bum?"

"Awful lot of men to haul three crates." Zoe says.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't be sure my Mal here wouldn't be lookin' for some kinda payback. You understand."

"We're just on the job, Patience. Not interested in surprises." He tells her.

* * *

A sniper is set to take a bead on Mal. Jayne gets the drop on him and knocks him unconscious. He grabs his rifle and takes his position. He finds a mark and smiles, aiming at Mal.

* * *

Dobson burst into another dorm and moves to his suitcase. He opens it and grabs a small device. He hits an icon that reads 'CONNECT TO CENTRAL CORTEX'. He waits for a moment and a message pops up reading 'INTERFERENCE: UNABLE TO CONNECT'. He hurls the device at a wall, smashing it to pieces. He digs into his suitcase, pulling out two guns.

* * *

"I don't see my cargo anywhere." Patience says.

"And you're not gonna, 'til I'm holding two hundred in platinum." Mal tells her.

"Oh, come on, Reynolds. I'm supposed to take it on faith you've got the goods?"

Mal pulls out the bar from the crate and tosses it to Patience. She rips the foil off and sniffs it. "It's pure, Patience. Genuine A-grade foodstuffs. Protein, vitamins, immunization supplements. One of those'll feed a family for a month. Longer, if they don't like their kids too well."

She takes a small bite and nods. "Yeah, that's the stuff." She pulls a pouch from her pocket and tosses it to Mal. "So where's the rest?"

* * *

River shoots up in bed, fear on her face. "Simon."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kaylee asks.

River moves to the door where Dobson grabs her, holding a gun to her head. "Look at you, all woke up." Kaylee starts to move but he aims another gun at her. "Oh, I'm sorry about what happened before. But make so much as a sound, the next one goes through your throat." He threatens. Kaylee watches in horror as he pulls River away.

* * *

"Then east half a mile, bottom of the first hill. You'll see where it's been dug." Mal says.

"I reckon I will." Patience tells him.

"Well then."

"Yep."

Nobody makes a move. "I'd appreciate it y'all turn around and ride out first."

"Well, you see, there's a kind of hitch."

"Both made out on this deal. Don't complicate things."

"I got a rule. I never let go of money I don't have to. Which is maybe why I'm running this little world and you're still on that dinky old boat, sniffing for scraps."

Jayne aims at Patience and her gang as Mal tosses the money to her.

"Got the money back. There's no need for killin'." Mal says.

"We're just gonna walk away, sir?" Zoe asks.

"Guess that's up to Patience here." He looks at Patience. "Could be messy."

"Not terribly." She chuckles. "Mal, you just ain't very bright, are you?"

Mal steps forward, nodding at one of her men. "That's quite a rifle. Boy must be your best shot to carry that."

"He's called Two-Fry. Always makes it quick and clean." She explains. Two-Fry smirks, adjusting his top hat.

"Two-Fry. Nice hat." Just as Mal finishes speaking, Two-Fry is shot off his horse by an unseen Jayne. Patience's gang yells in surprise and take out their weapons. Mal and Zoe draw their weapons and begin shooting as well. Zoe is hit in the chest, sending her flying back.

Mal shoots the man who shot Zoe before diving behind some brush as Patience and the remaining two fire at him, their horses rearing in panic, one of them drops off his and fires at Mal.

* * *

"You should think about asking the captain to drop you somewhere else. Whitefall ain't exactly civilization in the strictest sense." Wash explains.

"You don't have to worry about me." Simon says.

"Zoe's out on a deal, I always worry. So…it's not out of my way-"

Kaylee's voice sounds over the com. "He took her." She whispers weakly. "He took River."

Simon bolts out of the room. Wash is about to as well, but there is a beeping, a proximity warning.

He stops and looks at his screen. "Oh, don't. Don't you dare."

* * *

Mal jumps up and fire's his gun. Jayne picks people off from his spot on the hill.

* * *

Simon runs out and sees Dobson with River below, his grip on her loose as he looks around, heading for the closed airlock. He hits the release button and the cargo bay doors start opening.

Simon jumps down, landing on Dobson and they tumble to the floor. River backs into a corner, wild with terror.

* * *

Trinity turns her head towards the door. "What was that?" She gets up.

* * *

Jayne picks off Patience's men. He misses own a looks up. _"Hwin dan!"_ He yells.

* * *

The last man on his horse starts to ride away in panic but Zoe, still on her back, raises her gun and shoots him in the back. He falls off the still moving horse.

Patience and one man remain. He fires at Mal but only manages to graze his arm. Mal shoots him in the hip, sending him to the ground screaming.

Patience has her shotgun propped on the saddle, using her horse for cover.

Mal stands from his cover. "Zoe?" He grunts.

"Armor's dented." She pants in pain, pulling her shirt, showing the dented Kevlar.

"Well, you were right about this being a bad idea."

"Thanks for sayin', sir."

"Mal, don't you take another step-" Patience says but Mal fires, making her horse fall on top of her.

Mal stalks forward and aims his gun at Patience's face. "Now I did a job. I got nothing but trouble since I did it, not to mention more than a few unkind words as regard to my character so let me make this abundantly clear. I do the job." He takes the money back. "And then I get paid." He moves his gun from her face. "Go run your little world."

Jayne runs up to him and Zoe, panicky and out of breath. "Mal! It's Wash! We got a ship coming in. They followed us. The gorram Reavers followed us!" He tells them.

Mal and Zoe look at each other, fear in their eyes.

* * *

The Reaver ship heads towards Whitefall at a fast pace.

* * *

Dobson lunges for his gun and Simon throws himself on top of him. They can both barely stand from their crash before. They struggle until Dobson gets an elbow free and jerks it into Simon's face. He gets free enough to crawl for the weapon, but Simon rolls around and grabs the other one.

He aims at Dobson. "No, don't! Don't move!"

Wash's voice sounds through the com. _"Reavers! Reavers incoming and headed straight for us. We are in the air in one minute."_

* * *

"I guess they got hungry again." Wash says before he starts warming the ship up.

* * *

Dobson sees Simon's hands shake as he holds the gun. "You gonna do that? You gonna kill a lawman in cold blood. I know what you did for your sister. I understand. It doesn't make you a killer." A barely conscious Book comes to the entrance, holding onto it to stay up. Inara's shuttle door opens and Trinity cautiously steps out. "I don't wanna hurt anybody. I have a job to do. To uphold the law. That's what we're talking about here."

* * *

The Reaver ship breaks into atmo, headed down to the planet.

Wash's eyes widen. "Come on, come _on._" He holds up his com. "WHERE THE HELL _ARE _YOU GUYS?!" He yells.

* * *

Mal, Zoe and Jayne ride on horseback as fast as they can.

* * *

"There's nowhere you can take her the law won't find. Nobody is going to hurt her. Unless you hurt me." Dobson says. Trinity slowly moves her hand behind her back.

Dobson tries to stand and Simon panics. "No, I said, I said don't-don't move!"

"It's your call."

Simon looks at River, conflicted.

* * *

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne ride up to the ship.

* * *

The airlock starts to open, the noise and motion distracting Simon long enough for Dobson to grab his gun and fires, missing but sending Simon diving for cover.

Trinity holds her hand up, motioning for Inara to stay back when she tries to come out.

Dobson grabs River and puts himself behind her, gun to her head. "I'm not playing anymore. Anybody makes so much as a-" He doesn't get to finish as Trinity releases a throwing star and Mal comes walks from behind Simon, shooting him. Dobson flies back, letting go of River; he's dead before he hits the floor.

Mal stalks over, making sure he's really dead. Zoe and Jayne appear behind him, walking up the ramp. "Jayne!" He calls, bending down and pulling the throwing star out, tossing it to the side. The man jogs up behind him, grinning.

"Wash! We're on!" Zoe says into the com before hitting a button, making cargo bay starts to close.

Mal and Jayne pick up Dobson like a rag doll, running him across the cargo bay and tossing him off the closing ramp. They run back in, narrowly missing the closing airlock doors. The hatch is still closing as the ship takes off.

* * *

Mal and Zoe come up to Wash, Jayne close behind.

"How close are they?" Mal asks.

"About twenty seconds from spitting distance." Wash says.

"Well, lose 'em!" Jayne grunts.

Mal turns to Zoe. "Give me rear vid."

She hits a button and sees the ship approaching from behind. _"Ai ya, women wanle."_

Mal turns to Wash. "How close do they need to be to fire those grapples?"

"C'mon, Wash, you dumbass, dodge 'em!" Jayne shouts.

"If everybody could just be quiet a moment." He says in a calm voice before veering hard. The Reavers stay on them but Wash continues to pilot with serene expertise. "I need Kaylee in the engine room please."

"Can she even-" Zoe starts, but Mal interrupts her.

"Get her in there. Now." He tells Jayne, who runs, passing Inara and Trinity in the hall. Trinity follows after him. Mal looks at Inara. "I want you to get in your shuttle. Get the civilians, be ready to go."

"We can't just leave you here." She says.

"Thought that was the plan."

"Mal, don't do this-"

"We get boarded, you take off, head for town. We might be able to stop them from following."

"They'll kill you."

"Inara." He says softly. He puts a hand on her shoulder and gently pushes her away. "Go." He turns back to the bridge.

She walks away, looking at him over her shoulder.

* * *

The Reaver ship is hard on Serenity's heels.

* * *

Jayne carries Kaylee out of the infirmary and Trinity follows after him.

Inara enters and looks at Simon, River, and Book. "You three. Come with me."

"I think I can help Kaylee out." Book says.

"Should I-" Simon starts.

Book motions towards River. "Take her. Keep her safe." Book and Inara share a glance before they go their separate ways.

"Can't keep this up, they get a bead, they're gonna lock us down."

Wash speaks into the com. "Kaylee, how we doing?"

* * *

Trinity props Kaylee up in the corner of the engine room, Jayne and Book are at the ready.

"_Gonna need a little push here."_

"You want me to go for full burn?" Kaylee asks.

"_Not just yet, but set it up."_

Kaylee looks at Book. "You know where the press regulator is?" He looks around and heads to a part of the engine, pointing at a panel. Kaylee smiles. "Head of class." She coughs, wincing in pain.

Trinity looks at her. "Are you okay?" She asks.

Kaylee nods. "Just shiny."

* * *

Inara settles into the pilot's seat of her shuttle, Simon and River strapped in behind her.

"_We're ready for full burn on your mark."_ Kaylee says over the com.

* * *

"Full burn in atmo?" Zoe asks. "That won't cause a blowback? Burn us out?"

"Even if it doesn't, they can push just as hard, keep right on us." Mal says. "Wash, you gotta give me an Ivan."

"I'll see what I can do." Wash says before speaking into the com. "Kaylee, how would you feel about pulling a Crazy Ivan?"

* * *

"Always wanted to try one." Kaylee smiles. "Jayne. Open the port jet control. Cut the hydraulics."

"Where the hell is-" He starts.

"Look. Look! Look where I'm pointing." She says. He opens a panel near the floor. "Okay. Now it's real simple."

Jayne looks at the tangled cables in disbelief.

* * *

The Reaver ship has Serenity locked in. The magnetic grappler warms up, latches flying off.

* * *

Zoe watches the Reaver ship out of a porthole. "They're on us."

"Kaylee…?" Wash speaks into the com.

* * *

Black smoke billows out of the Reaver ship as it closes in on Serenity.

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon…" Mal mutters.

"_Okay." _They hear Kaylee's voice.

"Everybody hold on to something." Wash says. "Here's something you can't do…" He mutters softly to the Reavers before slamming a lever down. Serenity's port jet flips the other way and the ship lurches into a perfect one-eighty, the jet flips back and it's headed straight for the reaver ship, which dodges at the last second. "NOW!" Wash shouts into the com.

* * *

Book hits a button, Jayne pulls on a lever, and suddenly the engine turns faster, glowing brightly.

* * *

The end of Serenity lights up, sending ripples of fire bursting into the atmosphere as the ship blasts out of there, gradually arcing up toward space.

Wash pulls at the controls with all his might. Finally he eases off, quietly pleased. Mal and Zoe are amazed.

"Knew I hired you for somethin'." Mal says.

* * *

Jayne looks around and pumps his fist in the air. "Whoo! Woo-hoo!" He cheers, making Trinity smile.

* * *

Zoe leans over the back of Wash's chair. "Ain't no way we they can come around in time to follow us now."

Mal hits the com. "We're good, people."

* * *

Inara and Simon sigh in relief.

"_We're out of the woods."_

* * *

Jayne whoops with delight. "Woo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!" Even Book smiles.

Kaylee runs her hand along the hull. "That's my girl. That's my good girl." She looks at the boys and beams.

Wash looks at Mal. "We should have just enough left in us to hit a fuel station. We'll need to do some patching up. I hope we got paid today."

"We did." He nods.

Zoe exchanges a look with Wash. "Sir? I'd like you to take the helm, please. I need this man to tear all my clothes off."

Mal says nothing, just smiles and indicates the way out.

Wash climbs out of the chair and exits with Zoe. "Work, work, work."

Mal throws himself down into the pilot's seat. He sighs in relief and starts flying the ship.

Serenity breaks out of atmosphere into the deep silence of space.

* * *

In Inara's shuttle, Book sits as Inara stands in front of him and takes a cloth from a bowl, dabbing his head. "You should really have the young doctor look at this."

"It's not so bad." He says.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine." She tells him.

"I didn't say that." He looks up at her and she sees how upset he is, how lost. "Is this what life is, out here?"

"Sometimes."

"I've been out of the abbey two days, I've beaten a lawman senseless, I've fallen in with criminals. I watched the captain and Trinity kill the man I swore to protect." He sighs. "And I'm not even sure if I think they were wrong."

"Shepherd…"

He shakes a bit as his eyes tear up. "I believe I just…" He gives her a pained smile. "I think I'm on the wrong ship."

"Maybe. Or maybe you're exactly where you ought to be." He lowers his head and she puts her hand on it.

* * *

Simon tucks River into bed. "The shot I gave you will help you sleep."

"I slept for so long." She says.

"Just a little while. Then we'll find a place. We'll find a safe place." He lies, smiling at her.

She sends him a sad look. "I didn't think you'd come for me."

Tears well in his eyes. "Well, you're a dummy." He takes her into his arms, holding her tight.

* * *

Mal is still at the helm as Jayne speaks to him. "The lawman said they'd keep looking for her. Something about her brain being all special. Important to the Alliance brass. Sooner we dump them two, the better."

"Suppose so." Mal says and Jayne gets up to leave. "Funny how the lawman got out of his room. You having tied him up so well and all."

Jayne looks at him. "I didn't have nothing to do with that. Anyway it all turned out just fine. Buzzards're the only ones gonna find him."

"But he did try to make a deal with you, right?" He looks at Jayne, who says nothing. "How come you didn't turn on me, Jayne?"

"Money wasn't good enough."

"What happens when it is?"

Jayne grins. "Well…that'll be an interesting day."

"Imagine it will."

Jayne leaves, rudely bumping into Simon, who is on his way in. Simon comes up next to Mal. He sees Mal's arm is a bit bloody. "You need me to look at that?"

"Just a graze." Mal says.

Simon hesitates before speaking. "So, where do you plan on dumping us?"

"There's places you might be safe. You want the truth, though, you're probably safer on the move." He turns to him. "And we never stop moving."

"I'm confused. No wait, I…I think maybe you're confused."

"It may have become apparent to you that the ship could use a medic. You ain't weak. I don't know how bright you are, top three percent, but you ain't weak and that's not nothing. You live by my rule, you keep your sister from doing anything crazy, you could maybe find a place here. 'Til you find a better."

"I'm trying to put this as delicately as I can…how do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?"

"You don't know me, son. So let me explain this to you once: If I ever kill you, you'll be awake, you'll be facing me, and you'll be armed."

Simon smiles. "Are you always this sentimental?"

"Had a good day."

"You had the Alliance on you, criminals and savages…half the people on the ship have been shot or wounded including yourself, and you're harboring known fugitives."

Mal looks out at the black sky. "We're still flying."

"That's not much."

Mal answers, almost to himself. "It's enough." After a moment, Simon leaves.

* * *

Later on, River wakes up and looks at Simon's sleeping form. She silently gets up and leaves the dorm. She silently walks around the ship and on the bridge of the cargo bay. She watches Trinity as she practices with two blades in her hands.

Trinity follows through with another kata and sees movement out of the corner of her eye. She turns around and sees River. "What are you doing here?" She asks. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

River stares at her for a moment before speaking. "The music woke me."

Trinity's brows furrow in confusion. "What music?" She asks. River begins to hum a tune and Trinity's face hardens. "How do you know that song?"

River walks down the stairs. "I heard it."

"Where?" Trinity asks. River continues humming. "Answer me!" She says quietly.

River looks at her. "She sang it to you so you would fall to sleep."

Trinity steps closer to her. "What do you know about my mother?"

River's eyes cloud and she looks at Trinity in confusion before walking away. Trinity watches after her.


	3. The Train Job

Chapter Three: The Train Job

In a bar, men play cards while belly dancer move their bodies to the music. She dances by Mal, who has a hand behind his back and slips him a piece of paper.

Mal tucks the paper into his coat pocket and continues playing Chinese checkers with Zoe and Jayne.

"Your move." Jayne says. They watch Mal move his pieces.

"That's a bold move." Zoe says.

Mal shrugs. "I live on the edge." He takes a swig of his drink. Zoe moves her pieces, beating Mal.

Jayne snorts and looks at Mal. "Nice work, dumbass."

"I'd given some thought to movin' off the edge…not an ideal location. Thinkin' a place in the middle."

"Toast! Toast!" A man calls but people continue talking. "QUIET! SHUT UP!" He shouts, sending the place into silence. "I'm, uh, I got words." The large man slurs. "I'm sayin' this is an a'spicious day. We all know what day it is."

Jayne looks at Mal, who has a serious look on his face. "Suspicious…what day is it?"

"A glorious day, for all the proud members of the allied planets. Unification day!" The man; Lund, pumps his fist into the air. Mal closes his eyes for a moment before sharing a look with Zoe. He turns back to Lund. "The end of the scumbag independents, the dawn of a new galaxy!" The crowds cheers and Mal starts to get up.

"Captain?" Zoe asks.

He leaves the table. "I just feel the need for another drink."

"What month is it?" Jayne asks, confused.

Mal walks to the bar and sits next to Lund, leaning forwards to get the bartender's attention. _"Ching zie lie ee bay Ng-Ka-Pei?"_ He asks.

Lund looks at him. "Hey, you gonna drink t'the Alliance wi' me? Six years today, the Alliance sent the browncoats running, pissing their pants." He looks at Mal's outfit. "Y'know, your coat is kinda a brownish color."

"It was on sale." Mal downs his drink.

"You didn't toast? Y'know, I'm thinkin' you one of them independents."

"And I'm thinkin' you weren't burdened with an overabundance of schooling. So why don't we just ignore each other, til we go away?" Mal turns away from the man and faces the bar.

"The Independents were a bunch of cowardly inbred pisspots. Shoulda been killed off of every world spinnin'."

Mal's face hardens and he sets down his drink. "Say that to my face." He stands from his seat.

Lund stands as well. "I said, you're a coward, and a pisspot." He says slowly. "Now what are you gonna do about it?"

Mal smiles. "Nothin'. I just wanted you to face me so she could get behind ya." Lund turns around only to be pistol whipped by Zoe. They watch him fall to the ground. "Drunks are so cute." The entire bar slowly stands up, angry looks on their faces. Mal sighs. "Oh _juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan_."

"Jayne…" Zoe says.

Jayne sits with his feet on the table, relaxed. "Hey, I didn't fight in no war. Best of luck, though." He takes a swig of his drink.

"Fine. Let's do this."

* * *

The holographic window flickers as Mal flies through it. He brings his com to his mouth. "Wash, we've got some local color happening. Your grand entrance would not go amiss." He says. Zoe pushes two men around as she and Mal fight. "Is Jayne even awake?" Suddenly, Jayne comes out of the building fighting knocking a few more men around with a barstool. Zoe head-butts a man and the fighting continues. Mal looks down. "Woah woah…haha!" He says that they are on the edge of a cliff. "There's just an acre of you fellas." He turns to Zoe. "This is why we lost, you know. Superior numbers."

"Thanks for the re-enactment, sir." She says.

Lund comes out of the bar with a large gun in hand and aims at Mal. Two men flank them, drawing their weapons as well.

"Hey, them ain't kosherized rules." Jayne says.

"I'm thinkin' somebody needs to put you down, dog. What do you think?" Lund asks.

"I'm thinkin' we'll rise again." Mal says. Just then, Serenity rises behind them.

"_Every man there go back inside, or we will blow a new crater in this little moon." _Wash threatens.

The men stumble back before retreating to the bar. Zoe, Mal, and Jayne board the ship. Mal waves with a cheerful smile.

They walk to the cargo bay. "Damn yokels can't even tell a transport ship ain't got no guns on it." Jayne laughs. "'Blow a new crater in this moon.'" He chuckles before walking away.

Mal and Zoe walk to the cockpit. "My thanks Wash, nice save as always." He says.

Wash nods. "A pleasure."

"And how are our passengers?"

Kaylee slides out from under a panel with a smile on her face. "They're fine. So…" She sees Mal and Zoe. "What happened? Was there a terrible brawl?"

"Oddly enough, there was." Zoe says.

Wash turns to Mal. "Are you gettin' my wife into trouble?"

"What? I didn't start it!" Mal says, an innocent look on his face. "Just wanted a quiet drink."

"Funny, sir, how you always seem to find yourself in an Alliance-friendly bar come U-day, looking for a 'quiet drink'." Zoe deadpans.

"See, this is another sign of your tragic space dementia, all paranoid and crotchety. Makes it hard." He says, making Kaylee laugh.

"Did we at least make a contact?" Wash asks.

Mal pulls out a piece of paper. "Ladies and menfolk, we have ourselves a job." Zoe takes it with a smile on her face. "Take us out of the world, Wash, got us some crime to be done."

Trinity walks in. "How was the fight?" She asks.

Mal turns to her. "What makes you think we got in a fight?"

She looks at him, confused. "Don't you fight with Alliance supporters every U-day?" She asks, making the others laugh.

* * *

In the infirmary, River lies on the table, asleep.

* * *

_River is strapped to a chair as she is experimented on._

* * *

River's eyes snap open and she screams, jumping off the table.

"River?" Simon asks. She kneels against a wall and cries. "River, it's okay, it's me." She continues crying, covering her ears. "You know who I am?"

She looks at him, annoyed. "Simon."

"Were you dreaming?" He asks as she stands up. "Did you dream about the Academy?"

"It's not relevent."

"If you can talk about what happened there, and I know it's hard but, the more I know, the faster you'll get better."

"This isn't home." She says quietly.

"No. No, we can't go home. If we go home, they'll just send you back to the Academy. This is safer now." He says. She shakes her head, an upset look on her face. "We're on a ship." He smiles.

River looks around. "Midbook Transport. Standard radio and accelerator core. Class code 03-K64; Firefly."

Mal walks in. "Well, that's somethin'. I can't even remember all that." He walks over to the sink and begins to wash his hands.

"Need a weave on that?" Simon asks.

"It's nothin'."

"I expect there's someone's face feels differently."

"Well, they tell ya, never hit a man with a closed fist, but it is on occasion hilarious." He dries his hands.

"I suppose so. So the, ah, the fight…" He looks over at River. "Didn't um, draw any, umm, any attention."\

"No Feds. Just an honest brawl between folks. Ain't none of us wanted the Alliance on us, Doctor, that's why you're here."

"I thought I was here because you needed a medic."

"Well, not today." He leaves.

River stares after him. "Mal, bad. In the Latin."

* * *

Mal sees Book in the hallway. "Shepherd Book."

"Captain! How's the girl?" Book asks.

"Just a little whimsical in the brainpan. Seems calm enough though." They see River freaking out in the infirmary.

"That young man's very brave."

"Yeah. He's my hero." He says sarcastically.

"Gave up everything to free his sister from that place. Go from being a doctor on the Central Planets to hiding on the fringes of the system. There's not many would do that."

"Suppose not." Mal starts to leave.

"Not many would take them in, either." Book says, making Mal stop. "Why did you?"

"Same reason I took you on board, Shepherd. I need the fare." Mal continues walking.

Book laughs and begins to follow him. "There's neither of can pay a tenth what your crew makes on one of your 'jobs'."

"Are you referring to our perfectly legitimate business enterprises?"

"I'm wondering why a man so anxious to fly under Alliance radar would house known fugitives. The Alliance had her in that institution for a purpose, whatever it was, and they will want her back. You're not overly fond of the boy, so why risk it?"

"Only 'cause it's the right thing to do." Mal says in mock seriousness. He looks around the messy engine room. "Oh, would you look at this? Kaylee!" He calls.

They continue walking. "I begin to wonder if you yourself know why you're doing it."

"Well what about you, Shepherd? How come you're flying about with us brigands? I mean, shouldn't you be off bringing religiosity to the fuzzy-wuzzies or some such?"

"Oh, I've got heathens aplenty right here."

"If I'm your mission, Shepherd, best give it up. You're welcome on my boat, God ain't." Mal walks.

"Where the hell's that girl?" Mal mutter to himself.

* * *

In Inara's shuttle, the companion brushes Kaylee's hair. "Do you want me to put it up?"

"No, that's okay." Kaylee says.

"You have such lovely hair. I'm sure the Doctor would agree."

"Who? Simon? No, he's much too, I mean I'm just…do you think it looks better up?"

"We can experiment. We might even get wild later and wash your face."

"Do you ever do this for your clients?"

"Very occasionally. Not all of them have enough hair to get a brush through."

"Have you ever had to service a really hideous client? With boils and the like?"

"A Companion chooses her own clients, that's Guild law. But physical appearance doesn't matter so terribly. You look for a compatibility of spirit. There's an energy about a person that's difficult to hide, you try to feel that-"

Mal walks in and interrupts. "And then you try to feel the energy of their credit account. It has a sort of aura."

Inara glares at him. "What did I say to you about barging into my shuttle?"

"That it was manly and impulsive?"

"Yes, precisely. Only the exact phrase I used was 'don't'."

"Well, you're holding my mechanic in thrall. And Kaylee, what the hell's goin' on in the engine room? Were there monkeys? Some terrifying space monkeys maybe got loose?"

"I had to rewire the grav thrust because somebody won't replace that crappy compression coil." She says.

"Well get the place squared away. It's dangerous in there, and I ain't paying you to get your hair played at."

"_Kuh ooh duh lao bao jurn."_ Kaylee groans before standing and leaving the shuttle.

"We work before we play." He tells her.

He turns and watches Inara collect her tea set. "You're servicing crew now?"

"In your lonely, pathetic dreams. What do you want?" Inara asks.

"We have a job."

"Congratulations. This job wouldn't be on a decently civilized planet where I could screen some respectable clients perhaps?"

"Respectable clients, it seems a contradiction-"

"Don't start." They share a tense look.

"There's, um…we haven't gotten a location yet. We'll be landing on the Skyplex in a bit. Run by a fellow called Niska."

"Never heard of him."

"Well I have. While we're there, you'll stay confined to the ship."

"Is the petty criminal perchance ashamed to be riding with a Companion?"

"This guy has a very unlovely rep." He tells her, serious. "He's got work for me, fine. But I don't…" He trails off. "I'm not sure you'd be safe."

She smiles. "Mal, if you're being a gentleman, I may die of shock."

He grunts and bows before walking off. He's almost out of the shuttle when he turns around. "Have you got time to do _my_ hair?"

"Out." She says.

* * *

In a skyplex, a muscular man with tattoos opens the door. Mal, Zoe, and Jayne stand in the threshold.

"He's fine." An old, German man; Niska says. "Crow, they can come in. And Malcolm Reynolds is which?"

"I'm Captain Reynolds. My First Mate Zoe, this is Jayne." Mal introduces.

"Very nice. I am Adelai Niska. You have seen Crow. He likes to stand at the door to say 'Boo!'"

"We got word you might have a job for us."

Niska stands from his seat. "Yes! Yes, an exciting job. A train has, eh, something I need. You have worked a train before?"

"We did a few."

"Are you going to ask me what it is I need?"

"As a rule, no."

"Yes. Good! You have reputation! Malcolm Reynolds gets it done is the talk."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"You know what is reputation? Is people talking. Is gossip. I also have reputation. And not so pleasant I think you know. Crow?" Corw opens a door, revealing a man hanging by his feet, badly tortured. "Now for you, my reputation is not from gossip. You see this man. Eh, he does not do the job. I show what I do him, and now my reputation for you is fact, is solid. You do the train job for me, then you are solid. No more gossip."

"Right." Mal says, keeping his face straight.

"Ooh. You do not like I kill this man."

"Oh, no. I'm sure he was a very bad person."

"My wife's nephew. At dinner, I'm getting earful. There is no way out of that. So, oh! The train job. Come here!" He beckons them over. "Here, in fifth car, two boxes. Alliance goods. You don't mind taking from Alliance I think. From your reputation? You get on Train at Hancock, headed for Paradiso. You take boxes off, before you reach Paradiso, and deliver to Crow." He points to a spot on the display, which lights up. "Here. Half money now, Crow give you other half money at rendezvous point. Anything goes wrong, then, your reputation, only gossip, and things between us, not so solid. Yes?"

* * *

Mal and Zoe are seated in a train car. "How long till we hit Paradiso?" He asks.

"Another twenty minutes. We should be in the foothills in five." She answers.

"Best get to work." They stand up.

"He's a psycho you know. Niska."

"He's not the first psycho to hire us, nor the last. You think that's a commentary on us?"

"I just have an image in my head of a guy hanging from the ceiling."

"I've got an image of it not being me. Let's do the thing." The door to the car opens and a large group a Feds filter in. "Hi."

* * *

Inara enters the galley and sees Book reading his bible. "Shepherd."

"Good day. So, how do you think it's going?" He asks.

"The caper? Mal knows what he's doing."

"How long have you known him?"

"I've been on this ship eight months now. I'm not sure I'll ever actually know the Captain."

"I'm surprised a respectable Companion would sail with this crew."

"It's not always this sort of work. They take the jobs they can get, even legitimate ones. The further you get away from the Central Planets, the harder things are, so this is part of it."

"I wish I could help." Inara looks confused. "I mean, I don't wanna…not _help_ help, not with the thieving, but…I do feel awfully useless."

"You could always pray they make it back safely."

"I don't think the Captain would much like me praying for him."

"Don't tell him." Inara pours water into a teakettle. "I never do."

* * *

Trinity lies in her bunk, hands behind her head. She glares at the ceiling. _How did she know? _She thinks. She combs through the memories of her childhood but can't find River in any of them. _What does she know about my mother?_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Alec Clairborn runs through the streets, his daughter in his arms._

"_What about mommy?" Trinity cries._

_Alec stops, panting and sets Trinity down. He crouches. "I need you to do what daddy says, okay." Trinity nods, tears in her eyes. "You remember how we exercise? We go running?" Trinity nods. "Remember how sometimes we stop and play hide and seek?" Again, Trinity nods. "Well we're going to play right now. I want you to run as fast as you can and hide. You have to choose a really good place to hide. No one can find you, okay?" Trinity nods. Alec takes her into his arms and kisses her hair. "I love you. Mommy and Daddy love you so much." He releases her. "I'm going to turn around and count to ten. You run real fast and hide in the best place you can think of, okay? Don't stop, no matter what happens, no matter what you here, okay?" Trinity nods. Alec takes a deep breath and stands up, turning around. "One…two."_

_Trinity turns around and runs out of the alley. She stumbles when she hears a gun shot and looks back. Tears flood her eyes and she continues to run._

* * *

_Present_

Trinity sits up, pushing her shiny black hair out of her face.

* * *

Zoe and Mal walk to a different train car. "Sir, is there some information we might maybe be lacking as to why there's an entire Fed squad sitting on this train?" She asks urgently.

"Doesn't concern us." He says.

"It kinda concerns me."

"I mean they're not protecting the goods. If they were, they wouldn't be letting people past 'em."

"You don't think that changes the situation a bit?"

"I surely do. Makes it more fun."

"Sir? I think you have a problem with your brain being missing."

"Come on. We stick to the plan. We get the goods, we're back on Serenity before the train even reaches Paradiso, only now we do it under the noses of twenty trained Alliance Feds. And that makes 'em look all manner of stupid. Hell, this job I would pull for free."

"Can I have your share?" Zoe asks amused.

"No."

"If you die, can I have your share?"

"Yes."

* * *

Simon walks into the cargo hold and sees Kaylee. "Hey."

"Oh! Hey, Doctor." She smiles.

"You really should just call me Simon."

"Oh, I'll do that, then."

"So, what are we doing?"

"Oh! Crime." She answers casually.

"Crime?" He says before nodding. "Good. Okay, crime."

"It's a train heist. See, we fly over the train car. The Captain and Zoe sneak in, we lower Jayne onto the car, and they bundle up the booty, and we haul 'em all back up. Easy as lyin'."

"They've done this before?"

She laughs. "Hell no. But I think it's gonna work. The Captain's _jen duh sh tyen tsai_ when it comes to plans."

"Uh, well, uh…is there anything I can…something I should be doing?"

Jayne walks up from behind him. "Stayin' the hell outta everyone's way."

"There's no call to be snappy, Jayne." Kaylee chides.

"You about to jump on a movin' train? Captain ain't around. I'm in charge."

"Since when?"

"And just cause Mal say's you're Medic, don't make you part of the crew." None of them sees River, who sits on the catwalk. "You just, play at figurin' what's wrong with that moon-brained sister of yours till we call for ya. _Dong ma_?"

"Right." Simon says before walking off.

Kaylee glares at Jayne. "You shouldn't be so rude to him."

"Why? Cause he's all rich and fancible?" He asks as a rope lowers.

"He's not rich. The Alliance crashed his accounts when he snuck out his sister."

"Well, we could all be rich if we handed her back."

"You're not even thinking that."

"Mal is."

"That's not funny."

"He ain't stupid. Why would he bring on trouble like those two if there weren't no profit in it?" He asks a Kaylee locks the rope onto him. "Captain's got a move he ain't made yet, you'll see." He pulls out a hat with floppy ears and a chin strap. "Time for some thrilling heroics."

River stands up and walks away. After a little while, she reaches the bunks. She stops at one and lightly glides her fingers along the hatch before knocking. She steps back and waits until it opens.

Trinity climbs out and looks at her in a mixture of confusion and suspicion. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I like the melodies."

"I'm not playing any music so there's nothing for you here." Trinity goes to turn around but River grabs her wrist.

"Please." She says softly.

Trinity looks at her for a moment before sighing. "Fine." She climbs down into her bunk, River climbs down after her. Once inside, Trinity waves her arm out. "Welcome to my humble abode." She says sarcastically. River walks through the small space. She reaches out towards the weapons cabinet but Trinity grabs her wrist. "That's off limits." She leads River away. "Let's stay away from that." River sits on the bed and begins humming again. "How do you know that song?" Trinity asks. "Who sang it to you?"

River looks at Trinity. "You were running. You were running for so long before he found you."

Trinity leans in, looking into River's eyes. "What do you know?" She asks lowly. River sees the anger in the girl's eyes and begins to whimper. Trinity's eyes widen. "No. No, no, please don't cry." Tears well in River's eyes. "River, I am begging you, please do not cry."

"They wanted to know. I couldn't tell them." River begins to rant but Trinity covers her mouth.

"Shh. Shh." Trinity thinks for a moment. "Melodies, melodies. You like music. Um…" She racks her brain for a song and finds one. Suddenly River begins to calm. Trinity looks at her, confused.

"_You and I'll be safe and sound…" _River sings.

Trinity's eyes widen in realization. "You're a reader." She says. River stops singing. "That's how you knew about the song, that's why you keep talking about gorram melodies. You're listening to whatever's stuck in my head." River's breathing speeds up as she begins to panic. "Calm down." River shakes her head. "I won't tell anybody." Trinity says softly. River sends her a confused look. "My parents were killed. I don't know why, I just know that it was the Alliance that did it. They seem to want you so bad…I'll _gladly _do whatever I can to screw over them over. So I won't tell anybody. Okay?" After a moment River nods. Trinity sighs in relief. "Now…just don't cry anymore okay? If you start to freak out, I'll just think of a song. If that doesn't work, I'll just get your brother." She takes a seat next to River and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a deck of cards. "Want to play?"

* * *

Mal swipes a card through a reader. "Niska's sources better be good." The door opens.

"Shiny." Zoe says.

* * *

A fed stands up and walks towards the car that Zoe and Mal are breaking into.

* * *

Mal pulls a box to the middle of the car, stands on it, and starts unscrewing a roof panel. "Find the cargo."

Zoe pulls a sheet off of two black boxes with red labels. "All hail the great Alliance."

* * *

Serenity moves over the train, approaching from the rear. The hatch opens and Jayne puts on his goggles. He drops through the hatch and lands on the train with a grunt.

* * *

Mal pulls off the panel, making an opening for Jayne.

* * *

At the sound, the fed cocks his gun.

* * *

Jayne drops through the hole and Mal pats him on the back. They start loading the cargo.

"Fifteen seconds." Mal says into the com.

* * *

Kaylee waits in the cargo hold.

* * *

The fed enters the car only for a smoke trap to go off. He fires his gun, hitting Jayne in the leg.

Zoe looks at Jayne. "Gorram!"

"GO! Go now!" Jayne yells into his com.

Kaylee begins to reeling him up.

Mal knocks the fed out and throws him to the ground. He turns to Zoe. "Come on!" They run through the cars.

* * *

Serenity flies away. In the cargo hold, Jayne collapses.

Mal throws a smoke bomb into the car. People cover their eyes and cough as he and Zoe hide amongst the crowd.

* * *

"Where are the others?" Kaylee asks.

"Ah!" Jayne grunts. "They shot my gorram leg."

"Jayne, are they still on the train? Are they gonna be okay?"

* * *

The train stops, smoke coming from it. _"Everybody off. Everybody in there okay?"_ The driver asks over the com.

* * *

"You're cheating!" Trinity says in disbelief. River shakes her head, a smile on her face. "There's no way you can win six times in a row without cheating."

"_N__ǐ__ sh__ì__g__è__ sh__ū__ b__ù__ q__ǐ__ de r__é__n."_

"Whatever." Trinity scoffs. "Losing that many times would make anyone a sore loser." She stands up. "Let's go check on everyone else. See if the job went right."

* * *

In the small, dusty town of Paradiso, Mal and Zoe stand a way's off, eavesdropping on a nearby conversation.

"Our man didn't get a look." A fed says.

"Well, Jesus, can somebody find out what they took?" The sheriff asks. He turns to a man in the crowd. "Handy! Keep those people together."

A deputy walks up. "It's the medicine, sir. All of the supplies." She tells him.

"They stole the gorram medicine?" He asks. Mal and Zoe have grim looks on their faces. "We've been waitin'…all of it?"

"Every ounce." They look over at the tearful townspeople.

"God help us."

"Son of a bitch." Mal curses.

* * *

On an Alliance ship, an officer walks into a station at the sound of an alert. He turns to an ensign. "What's the fuss?"

"All network alert. Cargo theft. Medical shipment lifted off a train in the Georgia System en route to Paradiso." The ensign explains.

He looks at the alert screen. "Six crates of Pasceline D. Right. That'll get you a tidy fortune on the black market." He says in a dismissive tone. "Tag it received, bounce it back. Locals can deal with it."

"Sir, there is a regiment holding in Paradiso. They were on the train, headed for the installation." She says.

"Then get them back on the train and get it moving. Who's holding them there?"

"The Sheriff requested we deploy a few to help them investigate-"

"These are federal marshals, not local narcotic hounds." He says, impatient. "They've got better things to do, so do we." He leaves.

* * *

In the infirmary, Jayne sits on the table with an angry look on his face. "Gorram it, let's get us moving."

"Now, I'm not, I'm not finished." Simon says, working on him.

"Why are you parked here? This ain't the _go tsao de _rendezvous spot."

"It is now." Wash says.

"That's cause people are waitin', they ain't partial to waitin'."

"Let 'em read a magazine." Wash says in a sarcastic yet firm tone. "We don't make the sale until Mal and Zoe are back on the boat."

"These are stone killers, little man. They ain't cuddly like me."

"She'll be okay. She's with the Captain." Kaylee says, nervouse.

Jayne begins to stand up. "There, you see? Everybody wins." He tries to put weight on his leg and screams in pain. Book and Trinity stand by and watch the scene. "Doc, I need a pop to quiet this pain some."

Simon goes to get some medication. "All right, but what about the authorities?" He asks, concerned. "I mean, we're sitting here with stolen Alliance goods. Won't they be looking for us?"

"They buzz this canyon; we'll hear them long before they ever see us." Wash says. "I figure we're good for-"

"Won't stop." River interrupts from her seat on a nearby bed. "Won't ever stop. They'll just keep coming until they get back what you took. Two by two, hands of blue. Two by two, hands of blue." She mutters to herself.

Jayne glares at her. "How's about you shut that crazy mouth? Is that a fun game?" He turns to everyone else. "Now I'm in ruttin' charge here, and I'm tellin' you how it works. We don't get the goods to Niska on time, he'll make meat pies out of the lot of us. And I ain't walkin' into that."

"Is this Adelai Niska you're talking about?" Book asks.

Jayne looks at him as Simon injects him with medicine. "Now how would a Shepherd know a name like that?"

"As I've heard it, he made a deal with the Captain. If the Captain's not there to finish it, if Niska finds out he's being held, and may speak as to who hired him…I think we're better off being a little late."

* * *

Mal and Zoe are huddled together in a holding area for the train passengers. They look at the sick people. "This is a nightmare." He says.

"Nothing points to us yet, sir." She tells him.

"That ain't what I'm talking about. Whatever happens, remember I love you."

"Sir?" She asks, confused.

"Because you're my wife." He says, a plan in mind.

"Right. Sir. Honey." She says, albeit a little awkward.

The sheriff walks up, paperwork in his hands. "Car 3, Row 12, Mr. and Mrs. Ring?"

Mal looks at him. "Can you tell us what's going on? We've been here for so long. Did someone on the train get killed?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. Ah, says there your fare's paid for by a third party?"

Mal and Zoe stand, following the sheriff to his desk. "My uncle. It was a wedding gift."

"Wedding gift?" He motions for the 'couple' to sit down. "Spending your honeymoon in Paradiso?"

"Actually, we're here lookin' for work." Zoe says.

"That right?" He asks, skeptical.

"My uncle said he knew a Joey Bloggs out here, said he might have an opening. Thought we'd try our luck." Mal tells him.

"You a miner by trade? Either of you?"

"Not really."

"Hmm. You don't see many choose this life weren't born to it."

"Well, work is real scarce for a couple just starting out." Zoe speaks.

Mal looks around before looking back to the Sheriff. "How come there's so many sick here?"

"Bowden's Malady. Know what that is?" The Sheriff asks.

Zoe nods. "Affliction of the bone and muscle. Degenerative."

"Very. Every planet that's been terraformed for human life has its own little quirks. Turns out the, uh, air down underground, mixed up with the ore processors is a recipe for Bowden's. Everybody gets it. Miners, dumpers. Hell, I got it, I ain't never set foot in a mine."

"But it's treatable?"

"There's medicine. Pasceline. Means you can live like a person, you get it regular. But our shipment got stole, right off the train you was riding in. Which is why you won't be seeing a parade in town today."

"Stolen? Well, didn't I see a whole regiment of fine young Alliance Federals on the train?" Mal asks.

The Sheriff nods. "You did. Same regiment let our medicine get swiped right under their noses, then took off for their own camp without so much as a whoopsy daisy."

"That sounds like the Alliance. Unite all the planets under one rule so that everybody can be interfered with or ignored equally."

The Sheriff stands up and gets a cup of coffee before returning. "Alliance ain't much use to us out here on the border planets. But…they ain't the ones that stole the medicine. I ever find those people, they ain't ever going to see the inside of a jail. I'm just gonna toss 'em in a mine, let 'em breathe deep for the rest of their lives."

"Can't argue with that."

"Ah. You mind telling me when it was you last spoke to Joey Bloggs?"

"Never did myself.

"Right. Your uncle. It was indicated to you that, uh, Joey had an opening?"

"Any job would do." Mal says.

"It's funny your uncle never went to mentioning theBowden's problem. Or that Joey Bloggs ate his own gun, about eight months back."

Mal's eyes widen. "Did he?"

"Yep. Blew the back of his head right off."

Mal pauses for a moment. "So…would his job be open?"

* * *

Jayne limps up the stairs to where Kaylee, Wash, and Trinity are sitting. "That's it! We've waited long enough. Let's get this bird in the air."

Wash shakes his head. "No rutting way."

Simon walks behind Jayne. "You really should sit down." He urges.

"You can't just leave the Captain and Zoe here." Trinity says.

"They ain't comin', we can't walk in there and get 'em, so they're done. Now let's fire it up."

Inara and Book walk in. "What's going on?" She asks.

Jayne turns to them. "Strap in, we're takin' off."

"We're _not._" Wash says.

"Captain'd do the same if it was one of us."

"Not in a million years!" Kaylee says.

Jayne glares at her. "Shove it."

"Listen to me!" Wash yells.

Jayne looks at him. "You know what the chain of command is? It's the chain I go get and beat you with until you understand who's in ruttin' command here. Now we're finishing this deal, and then maybe maybe we'll come back for those morons who got themselves caught." He begins to breath heavily. "You can't change that by getting all…bendy?"

Everyone looks at him, confused. "All what?" Wash asks.

"You've got the light… from the console…keep you, lift you up. They shine like…" He tries to catch the light with his hands. "Little angels." Suddenly he falls to the ground, unconscious.

Wash looks at Jayne before looking up. "Did he just go crazy and fall asleep?"

"I told him to sit down." Simon says.

"You doped him." Kaylee says, a mixture of awe and disbelief in her voice.

"It was supposed to kick in a good deal sooner. I, I just didn't feel comfortable with him in charge. I hope…hope that's all right." He looks at the crew, who look at him with approval.

"So. How do we get the others?" Book asks.

"Jayne was right about them not making contact. Chances are, they got pinched getting off that train." Wash says.

"We can't just waltz in and pull them out." Kaylee says and Trinity nods in agreement.

"Someone respectable enough might be able to." Book tells them and looks to Inara.

* * *

Inara walks into the holding area, a rich, red satin dress flowing with every step she takes.

Mal sees her. "What the hell?"

She smacks him. "Don't you dare speak to me." She turns to the Sheriff. "Sheriff, I want this man bound by law at once. That's assuming he hasn't been already?"

He shakes his head. "No one's been bound, not yet."

"Thank God you stopped them." She turns to Mal. "Did you honestly think you could access my accounts and I wouldn't find you? And Zoe, what would your husband say if he knew you were here?"

"I…" Zoe looks down, feigning shame. "I was weak."

"So I take it they ain't newlyweds?" The Sheriff says.

"Hardly. Malcolm's my indentured man, with three years left on his debt." Inara explains. "I imagine we'll have to add another six months after this little adventure."

Sheriff sees all the men, who stare at Inara in awe. "You'll have to pardon them. Don't think a one of 'em's ever seen a registered Companion before."

"I apologize for my manner."

"Oh, not a bit."

"Should I contact my ship? Do you need to hold them very much longer?"

"Looks to me like we're about done here. I, uh. We had some unrelated trouble. His story had kind of an odor to it."

"Yes, it's not the only thing about him that does. Thank you, very much Sheriff." She turns to Mal and Zoe. "Come along." They walk away.

The Sheriff and his deputy watch after them. "That's one hell of a lady. Her files were all in order?"

"I ran 'em twice." She says.

"Hmm. Let's get started with the rest then."

* * *

Inara steps out of her shuttle, Mal and Zoe follow after her.

"How'd it go?" Trinity asks.

Mal points at Inara. "She hit me."

Wash hugs Zoe. They see Jayne on the stairs.

"We tried to get him into the infirmary, he's just heavy." Kaylee explains.

"Captain, I've got the engine running, we're good to go." Wash says.

"We're not going." Mal says.

"Not? What? Not why?"

"We're bringin' the cargo back." Zoe tells them.

"Wha?" Jayne slurs. "Whadda mean back? I waited for you guys!"

"What are you talking about? What about Niska? Won't this put him in more or less a killing mood?" Wash asks.

Mal and Zoe grab the cargo. "There's others need this more." He says.

"Let's get it on the mule." Zoe says.

"My shuttle's faster." Inara speaks.

Mal shakes his head. "You already risked enough flying in there once. And…I don't wanna get slapped around no more. Far as Niska goes, we'll just have to explain to him the job went south when we return the money."

"You wanna explain, now's your chance." Wash says. They look towards the dock to see Crow with two others of Niska's behind him.

Crow glares at them. "You didn't make the rendezvous."

"Ran into a few complications." Mal tells him.

"You were thinking of taking Mr. Niska's money and his property, maybe."

"Ah, interestingly, neither."

"I don't understand."

"Yeah, look. Here's what it is. Deal's off." He says but Crow is still confused. "We changed our minds."

"You entered into an arrangement with Mr. Niska. There is no mind changing."

Mal gives a nervous laugh. "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong. We just…we can't take this job, so you just relax. We'll get you all the money Niska gave us up front, you return it to him, and we'll call it even."

Crow shakes his head. "There is no even."

"Is that right?"

Crow throws a knife, hitting Mal in the shoulder. Zoe draws her gun, as do the thugs. Trinity takes out small daggers and launches them at the thugs. One ducks out of the way and the knife bounces of the wall. The other dagger hits a thug in the thigh. Crow attacks Mal while Wash uses the mull to run over a thug. A shot rings out and Crow is hit in the kneecap.

Mal looks at Jayne. "Nice shot."

"I was aiming for his head." Jayne slurs.

* * *

That night, Mal and Zoe make it back to Paradiso. "We'll have to drag 'em from here. Leave 'em just off the street. We'll notify the Sheriff when we're in deep, deep space." He says.

"Why not tell him in person?" The Sheriff says. He and his men are armed.

Mal looks at him. "Didn't expect to be comin'."

The Sheriff's crew inspects the cargo. "Nothin' missing." The deputy tells him.

Sheriff looks at Mal in disbelief before smiling. "You were truthful back in town. These are tough times. If a man can get a job, he might not look too close at what that job is. But a man learns all the details of a situation like ours, well, then he has a choice."

"I don't believe he does." Mal says in a serious tone and they share a look.

The Sheriff turns to the crew. "Get these crates back to town. Make yourselves useful."

* * *

Crow is on his knees with his hands tied behind his back.

"Now this is all the money Niska gave us in advance. You bring it back to him, tell him the job didn't work out." Mal explains. Crow spits at his shoes. "We're not thieves… but we are thieves. Point is we're not takin' what's his. Now we'll stay out of his way the best we can from here on in. You explain that that's best for everyone, okay?"

Crow stands. "Keep the money. Use it to buy a funeral. It doesn't matter where you go, or how far you fly. I will hunt you down, and the last thing you see will be my blade."

"Darn." Mal says before kicking Crow into the engine intakes. A second one of Niska's henchmen is brought bound before him. "Now this is all the money Niska gave us in advance."

The man nods eagerly. "Oh, I'm good. I speak for everyone. I'm right there with you."

* * *

Simon is stitching up Mal's shoulder. "You should have let me do this sooner."

"I have had plenty worse it's just-ouch!"

"Sorry."

"Just be careful. Pretty fast thinkin', doping up Jayne. Can't say you've made a lifetime friend."

"I'll deal with him."

"Yeah, I'm not too worried about you." He says. "How's your sister?"

"The same. One moment she seems perfectly cogent, the next…she speaks nonsense, like a child. So difficult to diagnose. And I still don't know what the government was trying to do with her, so I have no idea if they succeeded."

* * *

In the next room, River is curled in the corner of her room. "Two by two, hands of blue. Two by two, hands of blue…"

* * *

Back on the Alliance ship, the officer walks into a room. He see two men in suits and blue gloves. "Sorry to keep you waiting. There's always one crisis-"

"We're not interested. We're here about a theft." One of the men says.

"The medicine, on that planet. Word came up that was returned."

"We didn't fly 86 million miles to track down a box of band-aids, Colonel." The other man says.

"We're looking for a girl." The man takes out a photo of River and slides it across the desk. "This girl."

* * *

Trinity hears knocking on her bunk door. She rubs her eyes and groggily walks to the hatch and opens it. She's River climb down. "What are you doing here? You should be asleep."

"Couldn't."

"Well I can." Trinity says. "And I'm going to, so go back to bed." She walks back over to her bed and lies down. She opens her eyes and sees River standing over her. "Go to bed." River crawls in next to her. Trinity sits up. "Not what I mean. Go back to your dorm, Simon would _shīqùle l__ǐ__zh__ì _if he wakes up and you're not there."

"Don't make me leave." River pleads.

Trinity sighs. "You need to be back in your dorm before he wakes up. Okay?" River nods. Trinity lies down and turns away. "Now go to sleep."


End file.
